A love that consumes you
by Danni1989
Summary: 3x22 flashback. What if instead of Stefan saving Elena at the bridge, Damon did after he compelled her to forget that they met. Elena remembers his blue eyes after he saved her and when she sees him again sparks fly. better than it sounds. M
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Elena met Damon first? Flashback from 3x22. What if instead of Stefan saving Elena from the bridge Damon did. The story how it would have gone if she met Damon first. First chapter is a little slow but it will pick up. It is not going to follow the show because I cannot reconcile the Damon I know and love doing the things that Stefan did. Some parts will be similar but others very different. Hope you all enjoy this and send me some reviews.

PS I own nothing. Everything belongs to LJ Smith and the CW

* * *

_Flashback_

"Elena? Elena? Come on where is your head babe?" Matt asked when he saw that Elena was ignoring him.

"Oh sorry Matt." she said focusing on her longtime boyfriend.

"What are you thinking about? You know you can tell me anything." he assured her, squeezing her hand tenderly. How could she tell him she was thinking about passion and a love that she could only dream of? How could she tell him that he unleashed less passion in her than a platonic friend would? How could she tell him that unlike him who saw marriage and children, she saw nothing in their future? He was a high school boyfriend who felt more like a friend, but nothing more than that.

"I'm fine Matt. I was just thinking." she told him smiling.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Matt Donovan really was an amazing guy and any girl would be lucky to have him. She just hoped that someday he met a girl who deserved him. That girl was just not her, as much as it pained her to say it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to call my parents and get them to come pick me up. I shouldn't have ditched out on family game night." she stated pulling her phone from her pocket and dialling home.

She walked away from the party onto the road, while she walked she talked to Bonnie on the phone. As much as she wished she was able to, she couldn't break up with Matt tonight. She felt a cool breeze and turned her head to see an amazingly handsome man standing across from her. She was sure that he hadn't been standing there moments ago.

"Katherine." he stated almost reverently.

"Um...no. I'm Elena." she said slightly confused looking around her.

"Oh... you just look. I'm sorry. You just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon." he said introducing himself and taking a couple steps towards her.

"Not to be rude or anything Damon but its kinda creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." she said walking towards him a little bit too, although she knew she should be frightened of him.

"You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself." he told her.

"Its Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here." she said shrugging. "I got into a fight with my boyfriend." she admitted.

"About what? May I ask?" he inquired.

"Life. Future. He's got it all mapped out." she said.

"You don't want it?" he asked.

"I don't know what I want." she admitted.

"Well that's not true. You want what everybody wants." he told her.

"What? Mysterious stranger that has all the answers." she asked smiling at him.

"Let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things." he said shrugging.

"So Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?" she asked, unable to stop smiling at the handsome stranger.

"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure and even a little danger." he told her certainly. She smiled impressed with his perceptiveness, he knew exactly what she wanted.

"So what do you want?" she asked. He seemed to be at a loss for words when Elena heard the horn honk and the car come around the corner.

"It's my parents." she said. He locked his gaze on her and kept her captivated.

"I want you to get everything you're looking for. For right now I want you to forget this happened. Cant have people knowing I'm in town yet. Night Elena." he said before disappearing. Elena glanced around her feeling confused before shaking her head and climbing into the backseat of her mom and dads car.

"How was the party sweetheart?" her mom asked.

"I need to break up with Matt. I know what I want and its not him." she said.

"You'll figure it out sweetheart. Just make sure you let him down easy." her mom told her as her dad made his way to Wickery Bridge. The next couple minutes went by in a blur. One second her parents were talking in the front seat and the next the car was careening off the bridge into the cold water below. The next thing Elena remembered was waking up in the hospital bed with memories of intensely blue eyes pulling her out of the water.

"Where are mom and dad?" she asked seeing Jenna at her bedside when she opened her eyes. Jenna leaped up and leaned over Elena's bedside.  
"Oh Elena. I'm so glad you're alright." she said sobbing into her nieces bruised body.  
"Where is mom and dad?" she asked again, her voice more forceful.

"Oh Elena... they didn't make it." Jenna said crying. Elena felt numb from the inside out. She saw Jeremy asleep on chair on the other side of her bed and she reached over to take his hand. He woke up immediately and rushed over to her side.

"I'm so happy you're awake. I couldn't lose you too." he said.

"I'm fine." she said almost monotone. When she woke up again a few hours later Caroline, Bonnie and Matt were at her side. Caroline was crying while Bonnie was rubbing her shoulder and Matt was holding her hand.

"Hi" she said opening her eyes. Caroline leaped at her hugging her tightly. "Care, you're squishing me." she groaned.

"Oh. Sorry." she said stepping back.

"I'm so happy you're okay." Matt said kissing her forehead. She had so many people around her that cared for her. But she didn't have her parents. They were gone. And despite what the doctors and everyone else told her, Elena knew that a blue eyed mad saved her life. She seen him when he pulled her out of the water, seen his eyes shining at her as he breathed life back into her. They say her father must have managed to get her free and she swam to the top. But she knew it was wrong, she knew a gorgeous blue eyed man saved her life.

* * *

Three months later, Elena rolled over in bed when her alarm went off. She sighed knowing it was the first day back to school after everything that happened. First day of classes, first day of cheer leading. First time being out since the accident. Even after three months she still hadn't found her saviour. He was still as elusive as ever. She threw the covers back and walked into her bathroom to get ready for the day. For the first time in three months she worked on her appearance before changing into a pair of jeans and a red shirt. She pulled on her leather jacket with that and walked downstairs.

"Ready to get back to life?" Jenna asked as she made breakfast.

"No, but I don't really have a choice. It wont be the same this year though. I'm an orphan now." she said.

"You'll be fine. Besides you have Bonnie and Caroline in case you aren't fine." she assured her niece. Jenna was really coming into her own as their guardian. She was doing her best and she was succeeding. Although Jeremy was recovering in his own way it seemed.

"I gotta go. I have cheer leading after school, Caroline would never let me miss it even after missing all the practices through the summer." she said.

"Have fun." Jenna called. Elena waved and walked out to her car.

"Are you still stalking the girl?" Damon asked Stefan.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off tormenting Zack or something? Why the hell did you even come back?" Stefan said glaring at his brother.

"I am here enjoying while you make a fool of yourself with the Katherine lookalike. I can only torment Zack for so long. And I am back because I have a master plan." he said.

"You always have a master plan Damon. I want to know what it is." Stefan said rubbing his forehead.

"You always want to know. You only wish you were as diabolical as I am. But right now I'm more interested in why you've been stalking the poor girl since I pulled her out of the water because you were too entranced by her appearance to do anything productive.

"I thought it was Katherine." he said.

"You didn't hear the lovely "thump thump" sound that was her heart? Good God the bunny diet is really affecting your senses." Damon said.

"I have to go to school Damon. Why don't you do everyone a favour and just leave." Stefan suggested.

"That would be no fun. You should really be nicer to me." Damon said mock pouting.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because I am here for a reason. I am back in this god-forsaken town for the first time in eons to kill the coldhearted bitch." he said.

"You want to kill Katherine?" Stefan asked his mouth dropping.

"Yep. The bitch fucked with me and used me while she clearly preferred you, therefore... death." he said.

"Just go home Damon. Leave Katherine alone." Stefan said.

"Don't bring any girls home. You know abstinence is key, I think that's what they teach you there. I'll see you at home Stef." he said disappearing. Stefan sighed and shook his head before going down to the school.

When the school day was over Elena ran into the hard body of a man. She looked up to find some sparkling green eyes and she smiled up at him.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Elena." she said holding out her hand.

"I'm Stefan. I should have been watching where I was going better I guess." he said laughing.

"Maybe." she said lightly.

"Do you think maybe I can repay you with a drink at the Grill? After all I mean I did just almost knock you down." he said smiling at her.

"Sure." she agreed.

"I hate to do this, but I don't have a car as of now, do you think you could drive me?" he asked.

"It's not a problem." she agreed smiling. There was no electric shocks between them and no emotions whatsoever, but she thought that maybe he could be a good friend.

"Is it okay if we stop off at my house first? I need to drop off my bags." he asked.

"Sure, just tell me where to go." she told him smiling. He smiled back and she led him to her car. He climbed into the passenger seat as she started up the car. After following his directions she ended up outside an amazingly beautiful but dark old house.

"This is it." he said getting out and leading her to the front door.

"It's amazing." she said almost dreamily.

"Just wait here, I'm just running my stuff upstairs." he said taking off at human speed to the stairs. Elena looked around the room that he left her standing in when she heard someone step into the room.

"Hi." she said when she seen the gorgeous blue eyed man standing a few feet away from her.

"Hello. You're waiting for Stefan?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's taking me out for a drink at the Grille." she stated unsure why she felt a certain security but uncomfortableness in his presence. She had never felt that before. It was more than strange, although there was something about him that was so familiar.

"That's nice of him. Stefan is awesome like that. I'm Damon." he said holding out his hand for hers.

"I'm Elena." she said offering him her hand. He surprised her by lifting it to his lips and kissing the back of her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Elena." he said.

"You too." she said.

"Are you ready to go?" Stefan said urgently upon walking into the room and seeing Damon with her.

"Sure. It was nice to meet you Damon." she said smiling at him.

"You too. I'll see you around Elena." he said smiling at her before disappearing deeper into the house. Stefan frowned and pulled Elena from the house.

"Who was he?" she asked when she was seated in the car.

"That's Damon." he answered trying to control his ire at his brother interfering.

"I know his name. Who is he?" she asked.

"He's my older brother." Stefan admitted.

"He is. Wow. How long as he been in town?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Damon is very good at remaining hidden if he needs to." he explained.

"Oh." she said unsure of how to respond to what Stefan said. It was clear from the way he spoke about Damon that he wasn't too fond of him. But the problem was that Elena found herself wanting to get to know the other Salvatore more. He intrigued her, and there was the chance that he was the one to pull her out of the car the night of the accident. She didn't think her mind could conjure up eyes such as the ones she seen at the accident and once again at the Salvatore house.

"Damon is dangerous Elena. Don't go near him."Stefan told her.

"Why do you say that?" she asked annoyed.

"He just is. Please try to heed my warning." he almost begged.

"You are not my family and you are not my boyfriend. You have to reason to be telling me who I can or can't see." she said getting angry.

"I'm sorry. But please just heed my warning." she said.

"Can you find your own way back to your house? I have somewhere to be." she said lying.

"Sure." he told her eyeing her confused. He knew he must have pissed her off quite badly for her to be ditching him now.

"I'm sorry. I'll see you at school." she told him getting up and rushing out. She couldn't get out fast enough. She walked to her car and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Damon leaning against it.

"Oh my God, you scared me to death." she said clutching her chest.

"I'm sorry. How are you?" he asked.

"I just met Stefan today, and he's already trying to tell me who I can or cant see." she ranted.

"Let me guess, Stefan wants you to stay away from me?" he asked.

"Yes. I mean you cant possibly be as dangerous as he thinks you are." she said running her fingers through her hair.

"It's just sibling rivalry. A beautiful girl comes into two brothers lives and both want her. Fighting ensues." he said softly.

"You want me?" she asked shocked when he pretty much just admitted that she wanted him.

"Why wouldn't I?" he responded. She didn't respond- she couldn't. Not with the electric current coursing through their bodies at that very moment.

"Come. Let me buy you a coffee or something." he offered.

"Where?" she asked.

"Well not here, because my brother is currently sulking in there. He's really quite a talented sulker. How about that cafe a block away from the school?" he suggested.

"Sounds good. Did you drive here?" she asked.

"Yep. The blue Camaro is mine." he said pointing to his pride and joy.

"Do you want to take separate cars?" she asked.

"Might as well." he agreed, no need to show her that the car is not strictly necessary. He followed her to the cafe and they walked in together.

"How long have you been in town?" she asked.

"Um... I come and go as I please. I haven't been back for long." he lied.

"That must be nice- coming and going. It would be not to have to answer to anyone but yourself." she mused.

"It's nice, it gets a little lonely sometimes." he admitted.

"Come on, I'm sure there are plenty of girls who are willing to spend time with you." she scoffed.

"That's not entirely what I meant but you're right. I rarely spend a night alone." he admitted.

"You're kind of a man-slut aren't you?" she asked.

"Man-slut? That's a new one I've never heard before." he told her grinning. She laughed and they talked about nothing for a while longer. She found out in such a short time that he had an massive ego and he used sarcasm as a method of self defence. She never found the waves of electricity lessening and she wondered what it would feel like if she ever actually touched him. When they were done their drinks he walked her out to her car.

"This was nice." she said cursing her lame line.

"It was. You do realize how cliche that sounded right? I hate cliches." he said.

"I know, I couldn't figure out what else to say." she admitted.

"Well you could start with your conversational skills are amazing Damon and I would love to hang out with you again. Very very soon. You made my day so much better, and I like you more than your broody sulky younger brother, and I was kind of hoping you would kiss me goodbye because I know it will be the single greatest kiss I have ever received." he suggested to her.

"I am not saying any of that. Your ego knows no bounds. But the kiss I am open for you to convince me." she said.

"How would I go about that? All I know is your lips are so luscious all I want to do is touch them and nibble on them." he told her. She felt herself get hot just hearing his words. She nodded her head unable to find her voice. He grinned at her before closing the distance between their lips. She gasped and opened her mouth granting him access. He plundered her mouth with his tongue wrestling her tongue with his. She had never been kissed like this before, and definitely never on a first date if that was what this was. When he broke the kiss he smirked at her.

"I'll see you around." before he walked back to his car leaving her in the middle of the parking lot feeling like a pile of Elena goo.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thank you to everyone that read the first chapter. all of the reviews made me so happy. I'm so glad that you enjoyed it. so here is the next installment. so let me know what you think.

I own nothing but my ideas and writing. everything canon to the show is owned by the CW and LJ Smith.

* * *

Elena still felt the burning from his lips on hers when she woke up the next morning, after dreaming about the kiss all night. She relived the moment thousands of time during the night and woke up with a smile on her face for the first time since the accident. After she was showered and dressed she walked downstairs where Jenna was attempting to make breakfast.

"Good morning." Elena said smiling.

"Good morning. You look happy." she said analyzing Elena's expression.

"I am happy. I think today's going to be a good day." she said helping herself to some toast and some scrambled eggs.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened to make you so happy? Did you meet someone?" she asked.

"Maybe. I met a guy yesterday, and he's really hot. I know you might disaprove of this, but I kissed him, and it felt amazing." she said unable to keep the silly smile off her face.

"What's his name? Are you seeing him?" she asked.

"His name is Damon. I don't know if we're anything. People kiss all the time and nothing comes of it." she told her aunt.

"Well if he makes you this happy after a single simple kiss, then he cant be all bad. Besides if one kiss makes you like this I wonder what a date will do." she stated sitting down across from her niece. Elena smiled softly as she ate her breakfast while she continued replaying the kiss in her mind.

"Where were you yesterday?" Stefan demanded when Damon came downstairs that morning with a smile on his face.

"I was out." he said.

"You cant be seriously still planning on slaughtering Katherine are you? Come on she's desiccating in the tomb." he said disapprovingly.

"Well I might hold off on that for a while. There are other things I'm more interested in at the moment. But even so the desiccated bitch needs to die." he said.

"Isn't 150 years of pain and starvation enough?" he asked.

"No. But your strange love affair with the evil bitch is safe for now. I have other more important things on my mind." he said.

"What are you doing Damon?" he asked wearily.

"Nothing right now." he said pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

"Isn't it too early to be drinking Damon?" Zack asked wearily, never sure if Damon is going to snap on him

"It's never too early for a good glass of bourbon Zack. Sometimes its all I need to get through a perpetually boring existence." he stated.

"You seem to be in an exceptionally good mood today." he noted uncertainly.

"I am strangely happy right now. We'll see how the rest of the day goes, evil Damon is never far from the surface." he said walking back upstairs.

"What's he doing?" Zack asked.

"I don't know. I know his master plan but I don't know the rest of it. He's clearly not telling me everything. But I have to get to school. I have someone to see and apologize to." he said.

"A girl?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm into her. I like her." he stated.

"Well good luck. Hopefully Damon keeps a hold of his good mood." he said walking Stefan to the door.

Elena watched Stefan walk onto the school grounds and sighed.

"What? You and the new guy didn't hit it off?" Caroline asked stealing a glance at Stefan.

"Not exactly. He's kind of controlling and very uncessesarily protective. And besides, I like his brother." she whispered.

"He has a brother?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. He is gorgeous, and he is an incredible kisser." Elena spilled.

"You kissed him?" Caroline squealed.

"He convinced me to. He is cocky, and egotistical. But he is so charming. He's disarming. His name is Damon Salvatore." she said.

"Even his name is hot. The other is Stefan Salvatore?" she clarified.

"Yeah. He doesn't like his brother too much it seems." she noted as she seen Stefan walk onto the quad.

"Elena, can we talk for a moment?" he asked when he walked over to them.

"Sure. What's up?" she asked.

"Um... I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I know I'm not family, and I'm not your boyfriend. But I'd like to be." he said smiling softly.

"Stefan, I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I just got out of one and I don't want to be in another. I need to be by myself for a while." she said trying to think of a realistic excuse. In reality she was completely taken with the older Salvatore. He was hot, passionate, dangerous and he consumed her. Already. He was everything she needed at the moment and wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. The problem was that he hadn't contacted her. She had given him her phone number while they were having coffee yesterday, but he hadn't contacted her yet. Maybe he wasn't as into her as she was to him. She hoped that wasn't the case, she hoped he was just busy.

"You are coming to cheerleading tonight right Elena?" Caroline probed

"I'll be there." she agreed sighing. She truthfully didn't enjoy cheerleading anymore, but she was doing it to appease her friend.

"You're a cheerleader? I play for the football team officially. I was accepted yesterday morning." Stefan said excitedly.

"Congratulations." she said smiling as Matt walked over. He was still upset about the breakup, and in his defence it did come as a complete shock to him. He had seen nothing wrong and then out of the blue she broke up with him.

"Congrats on joining the team." Matt said begrudgingly as he saw Stefan talking with Elena.

"Thanks. I'm excited." he said truthfully. When the bell rang everyone separated and went their own directions to their classes. Stefan wound up in Elena's history class and she ignored his contemplative glances all class. It always felt like he wanted something from her- something that she couldn't give. The rest of the day went by in a blur, and Elena grew more dejected as time went on. It was becoming clear to her that Damon wasn't going to call her up. Who ignored someone after a kiss like that. She decided to take matters into her own hands instead. If he wasn't going to go to her, she would find him. When the final bell rang she walked up to Caroline.

"I'm not going to make it to practice today. I have somewhere to be. I'll make it up to you tomorrow." she said.

"You better." Caroline said shrugging it off. She was just happy Elena seemed to be moving on from the tragedy of the accident.

Elena drove to the boarding house and knocked on the door. She was surprised when a different man answered the door.

"Hi. Can I help you?" he asked when he opened the door.

"Um is Damon here?" she asked quietly.

"I'm here. What are you doing here?" Damon asked appearing in the open doorway.

"I came to see you. I hadn't heard from you, so I figured I'd come see you." she said awkwardly.

"What can I do for you Elena?" he asked stepping aside to let her in. Zack sighed and walked back into the house while Damon led Elena into the parlour.

"I wanted to see you. You kissed me yesterday and it was great. It was amazing and incredible." she stated.

"I'm glad you liked it. I liked it very much also." he said.

"I liked it enough to come over here to try it again." she said softly.

"Elena, you really should be careful around me." he sighed. There was something about this girl that he wanted to protect. She wasn't Katherine, and she would never be Katherine. He didn't want his tainted past, and questionable morals to taint her life. She was still good and kind, he was evil.

"I feel safe with you. I don't understand it. But you're also everything else that I'm looking for at the moment. You consume me. You're passionate. And I can feel that you are dangerous." she stated. For a moment he feared that she remembered what he compelled her to forget, but then comforted himself. It would be impossible for her to remember. She didn't die and she wasn't on vervain that night. He would have smelt it or seen it if it was on her body.

"If you know I'm dangerous, then why are you still here?" he asked.

"Because you may be dangerous, but I also feel an overwhelming safety with you. It's like my conscience wont let me be afraid of you." she explained.

"That's not smart Elena." he stated perturbed at his girl. He had intended on kissing her, and taking her out party to keep her away from his brother. He wasn't entirely sure what his intentions were, especially with his reaction to Damon killing Katherine. But there was no denying that he still wanted her.

"Would you Salvatore's stop telling me I'm stupid for wanting to spend time with you. God. It's my choice." she said almost stomping her foot like a child in the midst of a terrible temper tantrum.

"Wow. That was priceless." he said joking. He was right, that girl had a lot of fire in her. It would be wasted on his brother.

"What?" she huffed.

"Nothing. If you wanted to kiss me that bad, all you had to do was kiss me. I won't stop you." he told her smirking. He decided that fighting with her wasn't exactly endearing him to her and keeping her away from Stefan. He decided that if she felt so certain about him he would give her what she wanted.

"So you want me to kiss you?" she clarified.

"If it will stop this screeching harpy routine you're starting there, then yes." he said still smirking. She glared at him and ran her fingers through her hair.

"God, you're annoying." she said unable to back away.

"I am the smarter, cockier, more sarcastic, hotter brother." he told her. At this point he wasn't entirely sure if she would slap him or kiss him. They were both looking like equally possible occurrences. She surprised him when she flung herself into his arms and kissed him with everything she had. Her tongue wrestled his lips open and devoured his. In his 170 odd years on this planet he had never been kissed like this. Ever. He had girls like this, but never had a woman kissed him like this. She was dominating him and he couldn't bring himself to care. When they broke apart, Elena wasn't the only one breathing harder than usual. She took a few steps away from him and smirked at him.

"That's what you'll miss if you don't call me again. If you're interested there is a football game on Friday. I'm cheerleading. You should be there anyway since your brother is playing. I'll see you around Damon." she said walking out the front door. For the first time in 150 years Damon Salvatore was left wanting more.

Elena drove home with a wide smile on her face, she showed him what he'd be missing if he ignored her, and got another mind blowing kiss. Life was definitely good at the moment. When she walked in the front door Jenna was having a sit down talk with Jeremy who appeared to be high.

"What's going on in here?" she asked, hoping to some high power that they weren't going to kill her Damon Salvatore induced buzz. The man was better than any drugs she could get her hands on.

"Your brother here isn't an very creative druggy." she said.

"I see. Jer, haven't we talked about this already. It's a new year, we have to move on. You cant keep living like this." Elena said feeling her mood change.

"You may be adapting well without mom and dad, but that doesn't mean that I am. I miss them Elena, and this is the only way I can cope." he said.

"Try talking to someone. Come on Jer. For me. I had a really good day today, and now you're ruining it." she said.

"Did you see Damon again?" Jenna asked curiously.

"I went to see him and we kissed again. It was great. Even better than yesterdays." she said.

"Good for you. But now with Jeremy I don't know what to do. Please stop doing drugs Jeremy." Jenna begged.

"I have to go." Jeremy said walking away from the intervention.

"I don't know what to do with him." Jenna said throwing her hands up in the air.

"You're doing a great job Jenna. I'm happy, and Jeremy will get there too. I promise." Elena assured her aunt.

"I'm not cut out for this." she sighed.

"You are. You're going to be just fine. I promise you Jenna. I'll help you with Jeremy." she promised.

"Thanks Elena." Jenna sighed,

"Your welcome. Now why don't you run yourself a bubble bath and pour yourself a glass of wine. It's called relaxation, its something you should do more often." she said.

"Thanks Elena." Jenna said doing exactly as Elena suggested.

"What's up with you?" Stefan demanded coming into the house after football practice.

"Nothing. How was practice?" he asked smirking.

"Fine." he answered.

"So did you make a bunch of new friends Steffie. Did you dazzle them with you wit and charm?" he asked sarcastically. He was relieved to note that the kiss with Elena didn't deactivate his sarcasm. That was his default setting.

"Shut up Damon." Stefan sighed.

"Great comeback Stef. Amazing job." Damon laughed smirking.

"Still working on killing Katherine?" he asked.

"It's on my list. It will happen and it will be more than painful for her. But right now I have other things on my mind." he said.

"Such as?" Stefan probed.

"Not telling. Unlike you, I don't spill all my secrets to people. I like the air of mystery around me. Women think its sexy." he said grinning.

"Damon, do you have a serious bone in your body?" Stefan asked running a hand through his hair.

"I do. Katherine and her impending re-death is a serious thing to me. She will be dead and I will relish in killing her." he said.

"Why can't you just leave her alone? Please Damon." he almost begged.

"Why the hell do you want the bitch kept alive?" he demanded.

"Because Katherine is the first woman I ever loved and who loved me." he admitted.

"Well boo hoo, you'll find a new one." he said.

"The only other girl I was interested in, isn't into me." he said.

"Let me guess... Elena." he said positively cheering inside. This time he had the girl, not Stefan.

"How'd you guess? Leave her alone Damon. She's human, you don't need to play those games of yours with her." he said.

"Don't worry Stefan. You don't need another line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. You worry to much. Live a little." he said patting his brother on the shoulder, in an entirely condescending manner.

"Damon, you're an ass." Stefan called after him. Damon chucked as he walked upstairs trying to figure out just what to do about Elena Gilbert.


	3. Chapter 3

This isnt my favourite chapter but it had to happen. I dont know how many chapters this story has but its going to be a fairly short one I think. As always let me know what you think.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

Friday came around and inexplicably Elena had heard nothing from Damon. It was like he was avoiding her. She dressed in her cheerleader uniform since it was protocol to wear it to school on the day of a game. She put her hair in a ponytail and walked downstairs.

"Game tonight?" Jenna confirmed.

"Yep. First game of the season. Yay." she said sarcastically.

"Why don't you just quit?" Jenna suggested.

"I can't just quit." Elena sighed.

"Why not?' Jenna probed.

"Because Caroline lives for this things. She has had a definitive plan for our lives. We would be high school cheerleaders together and go off to college and be cheerleaders there. And I kind of owe this to her, at least for right now. She helped me big time over the summer." she told her aunt.

"And maybe I can start enjoying it again." she said hopefully.

"I hope you do Elena." Jenna said sipping her coffee.

"I hear you have a big game tonight." Damon said coming downstairs in the morning.

"I do. Why do you care?" he asked.

"I think I might make an appearance." he said smirking at his brother.

"Damon, I don't think its your scene. Maybe you should just stay here and drink your alcohol." he said.

"Oh come on Stef, it is totally my scene. Girls in short skirts dancing around. Cheerleaders are so my thing. The football I could care less about, but cheerleaders..." he said smirking widely.

"Leave Elena alone. I'm hoping that tonight she will finally give in be my girlfriend." he said.

"What kind of semi-intelligent hormonal, passionate teenage girl would ever want to be your girlfriend? Girls like danger and passion not whatever you bring to the table. Boredom. Safety. Predictability.

"I'm going to school Damon. The great thing about that is I can walk away from you." he said walking out of the door and getting into his newly running red Porsche. He gunned the engine and roared out of the driveway leaving a smirking Damon Salvatore in his wake.

"Elena? What's up with you? It's a game day why so glum?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"He hasn't called me. I thought I made it clear that I wanted him, but he still isn't doing anything about it. I told him about the game tonight. I hope he comes." Elena sighed.

"He'll come. I'm sure of it. Besides I want to meet this gorgeous man." she said.

"Ugh, this is insane. Why do I want to see him already. It's only been a few days." she groaned.

"Maybe you're in lust. Maybe you want this guy more than you know, and maybe the fact that hes not around is driving you crazy." Caroline stated.

"I know that's what this is. But I don't think its only lust. I feel overwhelmingly safe with him. I don't understand it." she said.

"I don't know what to tell you Lena. How about you just forget about it for now and concentrate on the game tonight. If he shows he shows. If he doesn't then show him what he's missing by ignoring him." Caroline told her shrugging her shoulders.

"Works for me." Elena said.

When the game came around Elena stood beside Bonnie as they cheered the Timberwolves to victory over the visiting Wildcats. Elena avoided glances from Stefan and Matt throughout the game. She knew they were talking about her.

"Be careful with Elena. She is very important to me and I don't want to see her hurt." he said.

"Well I would. But she wont even give me a chance." Stefan stated.

"She wont? Hmmm, I thought you guys were getting close." he said.  
"I thought so too, but apparently not." Stefan said.

Elena seen him the moment he stepped through the crowds.

"Damon! You came." she exclaimed as she leaped into his arms and kissed him.

"I did. Might I say you look completely hot in that outfit?" he asked.

"Well thank you." she said smiling for the first time all day.

"But I happen to notice that you looked completely miserable out there." he noted.

"Cheerleading isn't the same for me anymore. I don't like it anymore." she admitted. He was the first person she admitted that to, and it felt liberating.

"Then quit. If you don't enjoy it, don't make yourself suffer." he told her shrugging his shoulders.

"You make it sound so easy." she sighed.

"It is easy. If you don't like it, then quit. Simple as that." he told her.

"Thank you. I knew there was a reason I liked you." she said reaching up to kiss him quickly.

"You mean besides my exceptional kissing ability?" he clarified smirking.

"Of course." she agreed nodding.

"So are you going to do it? Quit." he asked.

"I think I will. Just let me go tell Caroline." she said practically skipping over to her friend.

"Who the hell is that? Matt demanded to Stefan when he seen Elena and Damon together.

"I know exactly who that is." Stefan murmured.

"I just got used to the idea of her dating you. You seem like a good guy. But him I don't trust the way he looks at her." Matt said looking out for his friend.

"That's my brother Damon. Believe me he isn't a good guy." Stefan stated.

"This really sucks. She's dating an older guy who she seems to have this intense chemistry with." Matt said softly.

"Damon isn't the dating kind. This wont last long, I'm sure of it. He never stays around for long." Stefan said.

"I saw that Elena Gilbert. Is that Damon the mystery hottie?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah. But I need to talk to you about something." she said.

"I knew this was going to happen. I could see it in your face. You don't like cheerleading anymore. You want to quit don't you?" she demanded.

"Yes. I'm sorry Caroline. It just doesn't mean anything anymore. Ever since last summer. I tried. I really did but I can't do it anymore." she said.

"Fine. I'm sure I can find another cheerleader. And you haven't lost your best friend card. And you have to come to the falls for that bonfire tonight." Caroline ordered.

"The bonfire? Last time I was at a bonfire, my parents were killed when they came to pick me up." she stated.

"Well this time will be different. Bring Damon. He'll make it fun." she said.

"Fine. I'll come, only because I feel guilty about quitting cheeerleading on you out of the blue like this." she said.

"It wasn't out of the blue. But you better head on off to your boy toy, he seems to be having an intense conversation with his brother." Caroline said pointing over to Damon and Stefan who were locked in an intense conversation. Neither man looked happy.

"Thanks Care. I'll see you later tonight." she said as she rushed back over to Damon. "Is everything alright?" she asked the two men.

"Everything's fine." Damon assured her.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were dating my brother?" Stefan asked betrayal clear in his expression.

"I didn't tell you because, for one, its none of your business. For two, we're not technically dating. We are seeing each other. And randomly engaging in kisses." she said.

"That's a good explanation." Damon agreed.

"Yes speaking of which, do you want to come to the bonfire with me tonight?" she asked, feeling vulnerable. She didn't want to go without Damon, because last time she was at a bonfire, she lost her parents. She needed Damon there because Damon made her feel safe. Safety was one thing she couldn't take for granted, not right now.

"Only if we can engage in more of those random kisses." he told her.

"We can." she affirmed nodding her head.

"Good. When and where is this bonfire?" he asked her.

"We'll leave from here, in a while. It's at the falls." she told him.

When they finally did leave for the bonfire, Elena rode with Damon in his Camaro. They spent the ride in silence, Elena remembering the last time she went over Wickery Bridge and Damon remembering the time he met her at the last bonfire she went to before the accident.

"Are you ready to have some fun?" Damon asked as he parked the car and got out. She nodded eagerly and followed him into the already raucous party. He grabbed her a beer and handed it to her before grabbing one for himself. Elena saw Caroline chatting up Stefan and she smiled at that development, even though Stefan looked to be partially ignoring her. Elena knew better than anyone that no one ignored Caroline Forbes.

"She would be the perfect girlfriend for Stefan. Complete opposites right there. Broody Stefan, and chattery Caroline." he stated as he watched his brother practically get attacked by the blonde.

"I kind of like it." Elena agreed.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked. She grinned and nodded yes, knowing that he wanted to go find a spot to make out. They walked into the woods and they stopped near a large tree. He wasted no time in pushing her up against it and kissing her senseless. He kissed her until she could scarcely remember her own name, but she still remembered his name clearly. Her hands trailed down his body and up his shirt feeling his chiseled chest in her hands. They kissed passionately until Damon was suddenly thrown back from her and a strange man was standing before her. She could safely say she'd never seen this man before in her life. She wanted to scream but she didn't want to alert the party.

"Who are you?" she begged. She watched as the mans face transformed and veins appeared under his eyes and long pointed fangs dropped into place.

"What are you?" she asked.

"I'm surprised you have to ask beautiful girl. I'm sure you're going to taste splendid." he said as he smelt her skin down her neck.

"Leave me alone." she begged. She glanced around him to where Damon was getting up off the ground. She closed her eyes as the fanged man leaned forward intent on tearing into her flesh. But seconds later the man was laying at her feet as Damon stood before her holding the mans heart in his hands with his face transformed much like the dead mans. Elena trembled in fear, as she saw Damon standing before her holding her assailants heart in his hands.

"Oh my God." she said softly. He dropped the bleeding heart to the ground and wiped his hands on the dead vampires shirt.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his face returning to normal.

"What are you?" she demanded.

"Elena I think you know." he said softly. He didn't want to have this conversation, but he knew it was unavoidable now. The much younger vampire had taken him by surprise but he had ended him.

"It's impossible. Vampires don't exist but for the world of Twilight and Bramstoker." she said shaking her head.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know." he promised reaching forward to pull her towards him so he could soothe her. She backed further into the tree afraid of him. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked shocked.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked.

"No. Of course not." he said reaching for her once more.

"No. Don't touch me. Just please don't touch me." she begged.

"Elena," he said trying to calm her down.

"Is Stefan one too?" she asked.

"Yes." he affirmed.

"I cant do this. I have to go." she said trying to brush past him. So much for feeling safe around him, although for some odd reason the safety she felt when he was around was still there.

"Let me drive you home." he told her.

"No." she said.

"Please Elena. Just let me make sure you get home safely. Then if you want me to, I'll leave you alone." he said.

"Fine." she agreed wiping the tears that she didn't know where falling from her eyes. He walked her back to the car and helped her in the passenger side. He walked around to the other side and got in, starting up the car. This was not how he intended on telling her the truth, but now that the truth was out, his intentions didn't really matter anymore. Now he could go back to hunting for Katherine and killing her because Elena was going to want nothing to do with him anymore. This girl was like a breath of fresh air for Damon and he fucked that up by needing to be the vampire. She laid her head against the door as they drove in silence. He pulled up in front of her house and she opened the door. She turned to look at him once more before unbuckling her seat belt and rushing into the house without a backward glance. He drove away intent on finding himself a good bottle of bourbon and drinking it away.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena spent the entire car ride back to her house pressed against the door to stay as far from Damon as possible. She had no idea how to categorize her feelings for him at the moment. She feared him, that much was clear, but she also felt overwhelmingly safe with him. Those two feelings contradicted themselves and she had no idea how to feel. He pulled up in front of the house and turned to speak.

"I'll leave you alone." he vowed.

"I don't know how to feel Damon. This is too much to take in." she sighed moving over slightly on the seat.

"I know that. But I'm not going to wait around. I cannot sit by and wait for another woman. Long story. But you can be pissed for as long as you want, and I am not going to sit here and wait for her anxiously. That's more Stefan's thing. If you want me, you have to come and get me." he said firmly.

"I can understand that. I just don't know if I can start something with something like you." she admitted, casting her gaze downward.

"Something like me?" he asked hearing her choice of word loud and clear.

"Well you aren't human. You aren't a person. You're supernatural. A vampire." she said unsure of how to put her ramblings into words.

"I guess you're right. I'm not human, I don't have emotions, and I don't have feelings." he said.

"I wouldn't go that far." she said

"It's true though. You know what we eat and I'm sure you can figure out how I come across that." he said.

"I have to get inside. Thank you for bringing me home." she said as she opened the door.

"You're welcome." he said, he said shutting off all emotions for the time being. At least until she was out of the car and he could go home and go back to his life. The way it was before Elena Gilbert came into the picture. He wanted to go back to the Damon Salvatore who only planned to kill Katherine, and would finally be free.

Sensing that he had shut down, she got out of the car and he drove away the moment she was on the sidewalk. She sighed and walked into the house.

"How was the game?" Jenna asked from the living room where she was snacking on a bowl of popcorn.

"I quit cheerleading." she said.

"That's good right?" Jenna said confused by the look of utter brokenness and pain on her face.

"That is. But I found out some things about Damon tonight." she said sitting down next to her aunt.

"Bad or good?" Jenna asked although she could guess.

"Bad. It changes everything." Elena said wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"What happened?" Jenna asked concerned.

"What if everything you ever thought about a person was untrue? What if the safety you felt around them turned to be obsolete because in reality they are more dangerous than anything else in this world? I thought I knew the guy, but it turns out he has some pretty immense flaws." she said trying to keep the issues of the human nature.

"What kind of flaws?" Jenna asked, desperately trying to help her niece.

"Bad ones." Elena answered needing to keep the truth out of the conversation.

"Well, what do you feel about him?" Jenna asked fishing for information.

"I like him still." Elena admitted.

"This is the closest I've seen you get to a boy since.. ever. You and Matt were never like this. And I've never heard of another guy with you before." Jenna told her.

"That's because he is the only one I've ever been like this for." Elena admitted.

"Are you willing to let these flaws ruin the potential that you guys have together?" Jenna asked knowingly.

"What if they kind of already did?" Elena asked.

"If he likes you even a fraction of how you like him, its not ruined yet. Elena you have to give love a chance. If the door opens you have to keep it open and fight to keep it. You have to take it when you have a chance." Jenna insisted.

"What would you do, if you were in a similar situation?" Elena asked needing the advice.

"You said he made you feel safe, Elena. At this point in your life after the accident that is important. What else does he make you feel?" she asked.

"Safety. Passion. He's a little bit dangerous, which I like. When I'm with him, he completely consumes me and when I'm not I want to be. I haven't thought about another guy since I started seeing him." she said.

"Well, then to answer your question. What would I do? I would hold on to him despite his flaws. Any issue can be overcome. You can both learn to accept each others differences. I know I sound like a bad TV show or something right now, but its true. If I was in your place right now, I wouldn't be letting this man go." Jenna admitted.

"But he has issues too. He isn't all good." Elena said.

"That doesn't matter. You're not entirely good either. You have your issues too." Jenna insisted.

"I'll have to think about it. I don't know what to do." she admitted placing her head in her hands.

"You do that. What its going to come down to, is do you love him? Or could you love him?" she asked.

"I could love him, I know I could. I might love him now, maybe. I don't know." she admitted.

"Think about that." Jenna insisted. Elena nodded and stood up stretching.

"I'm going to bed." Elena said.

"Goodnight. Did I help you at all?" she asked.

"You helped me a lot Jenna. You put a lot into perspective for me." Elena told her aunt.

Damon walked into his house and immediately poured himself a glass of bourbon before shooting it back and pouring himself another. It was the least he could do for himself after looking yet another Katherine. Except this girl, the only similarity her and Katherine had was their looks. They were completely polar opposites everywhere else.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Elena." Stefan said walking into the house with a glum expression on his face.

"Don't start with me Stefan. I've already torn out one heart today, I'm not adverse to making it two." he hissed.

"Stay away from Elena." Stefan ordered.

"She has to come to me now Stefan. So she's all yours unless she wants to come to me. By the way, she may not want to go anywhere near you, she knows what you are." he said finding a ghost of a smirk.

"You told her what I am! Why would you do that? Are you so insecure that you have to undermine everything I do?" Stefan screeched.

"For the record she knows what I am too. Because... shocker here... we are the same. We are both bloodsucking vampires in case you don't remember. I remember it clearly, like it was yesterday. You forced me to drink Stefan. You forced me to turn, so when I promised you an eternity of misery, you deserved it. You gave me the same thing." Damon hissed at his brother.

"I said I was sorry for my part in your existence. You will never know how much I regret what happened. You don't need to torture me anymore. You can just leave town and go back to doing whatever it is that you do Damon. Just let it go." Stefan insisted.

"I am not leaving town. I will not leave Elena. She is everything that Katherine was not. She's completely different. I have to protect her." he admitted.

"I will do that for you. There is nothing here for you." Stefan insisted.

"I am not leaving you here with Elena. Besides I have to be here to kill Katherine. That is the master plan." Damon said smirking.

"Why can't you just let her desiccate? Leave Katherine alone." Stefan begged.

"Leave Elena alone." Damon said mimicking his brother.

"You're an ass." Stefan hissed as he turned and left the room.

"You're just figuring this out now?" Damon wondered before grabbing the entire bottle of bourbon and heading up to his room and slamming the door.

Elena laid in bed and contemplated the possibilities. He was a vampire which scared the hell out of her but she felt safe with him. And she may or may not love him. He had never made any indication that he intended on hurting her. He even told her that he would never hurt her. But he was inherently a killer. As a vampire he was automatically labelled a killer. He drank blood to stay alive. Elena fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of Damon her blue eyed vampire. The dream was strange to say the least. Somehow it took her back to the night her parents died, she remembered the car going over the bridge. She remembered how it felt to almost die under that water, but then she seen blue eyes that had become familiar over the past little while pull her to safety. Could the reason she felt safe around him, be that he saved her life at the bridge. He was a vampire, it was possible. Knowing sleep was impossible now, Elena got up and pulled her jeans and sweater back on before heading downstairs where Jenna was still watching TV.

"Where are you off to?" she asked seeing Elena with her car keys.

"I need to talk to Damon. I can't sleep, and I'm sure I wont be able to until I speak to him." she said.

"Just remember to lock the door if you come back home. I'm just waiting fro your brother. He's out late again." she sighed.

"We'll have to do something about him." Elena said.

"Yeah. But you should get going before you change your mind. go." she said pointing to the front door. Elena smiled and left the house, before climbing into her car. The drive to the boarding house didn't take long, and Elena knocked on the door. Damon answered a moment later and she seen the shock play across his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"I need to know something. Did you save me the night of the accident?" she asked knowing the question was stupid.

"Elena..." he said unsure of how to answer that question.

"I need to know." she begged.

"Yes. I pulled you out of the water. I was going to save your father and mother first. But he said for me to save you and come back down for them. When I got back under, they were dead." he said.

"Oh my God." she said. He didn't say anything, just watched as various emotions flew across her face.

"Do you want to come inside?" he asked. She nodded minutely and stepped in around him.

"Damon..." she said grabbing his hand as he started to walk back to the parlour where is new beloved bottle of bourbon was sitting.

"What?" he asked turning back and almost revelling in the feeling of her hand in his. She didn't say anything, just reached up and kissed him. He kissed back instantly as his fingers tangled in her hair. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, and she knew the timing was all wrong. But she pushed those feelings aside because it felt so right. Her hands clutched his button up shirt making sure he didn't go away. He pulled away a minute or two later, her slightly breathless

"Can you show me?" she asked grazing her fingers down his face. He knew what she was asking for and he vamped out for her closer examination. She ran her fingers down the veins under his eyes and over his lips which parted under her touch. She ran her finger over the sharp pointed tooth, having the tip prick her finger. A small drop of blood dripped onto his tongue and he fought the urge to suck the wound. Her eyes had darkened to an almost black shade as she pulled her finger from his mouth. Elena stood on her tip toes to kiss each dark vein on his face before capturing her lips again. His arms wrapped around her pulling her flush against his body where she could feel his arousal pressing against her.

"I want you." she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked, needing to make sure. He didn't want her to regret this.

"I'm sure. I want you Damon." she almost begged.

"Let's go upstairs." he said taking her hand and pulling her to the stairs. She stole a few more kisses as they walked up the stairs. When she was on the landing and he was a couple steps below her, she kissed him long and deep. He took another step up and picked her up carrying her bridal style to his room where he placed her on her feet in the room. He shut the door and walked over to her. She smiled at him and went to work on his shirt while continuing to kiss him. His skin felt so good under her fingertips as she ran them down his chiseled abs. She broke away from his lips and kissed down his stomach before making the return trip back up to his lips. He pulled her t shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor before wrapping his arms tightly around her, pulling her flush against his body. She could feel the hardening of his erection and she instinctively ground her hips into him. He growled slightly and kissed her harder if that was possible. He pushed her towards the bed and lifted her onto it, coming down on top of her. They kissed languidly, not in any rush.

"Please. I need you." she begged him. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her before pulling back. She raised herself up on her arms so she could watch him remove his jeans. She watched intently as he pulled his jeans off leaving his glorious body completely bare.

"Are you sure?" he asked having no self consciousness at all standing before her completely naked.

"Yes. Undress me." she said aware of how close to begging she was. He grinned a breathtaking smile and slowly undid her jeans. He pulled them off of her body before doing the same with her panties. Not wanting her to be self conscious he covered her body with his immediately and kissed the fear out of her. His length slid between her folds and she moaned deliciously against the skin of his neck. His lips traced back and force from ear to ear, nibbling on one lobe before kissing his way to the other side. This man knew how to kiss, to drive her wild using just his lips on her skin.

"Please." she begged jerking her hips upwards trying to join them together. He kissed her lips softly and eased just his tip inside her. He wanted to take it slow in case he hurt her.

"You're bigger than I'm used to." she alerted him as she winced when he stretched her further than she had ever been stretched before.

"Good to know." he said smiling.

"I haven't had sex since before the accident. It's been a while." she said.

"It doesn't matter." he assured her kissing her softly. She winced when he pressed the rest of the way into her and he linked their hands on the pillow next to her head before starting to move slowly at first. When she was accustomed to his size inside her, she squeezed her inner muscles around him and he took it as a sign to pick up his pace a little bit. She clutched his hands tightly as he moved inside her. The sensations delicious and welcome. She had never felt this before. It was almost surreal. No words were needed, he just automatically knew what she needed. With Matt she always had to tell him when to speed up, when to slow down and when she was near orgasm. Damon seemed to know instinctively. Maybe it was more evidence that he fit with her perfectly. Her legs locked around his waist pushing him even deeper inside her. Her orgasm caught her by surprise in its intensity and she closed her eyes as she felt the waves wash over her.

"Open your eyes. I want to see you." he insisted. She opened her eyes and her brown eyes locked on his blue ones when he released inside her. When her climax died down she reached up to kiss him.

"That was amazing." she said when he rolled over to lay beside her with her cuddled up close to his side.

"I know. I'm talented like that." he smirked, feeling his already sizable ego grow even more.

"Way to ruin a romantic moment." she whined slapping his arm.

"Sorry. Just so you know, that was the best I've ever had. And I've been around a long time." he said.

"How long?" she asked curiously.

"I think it might upset you." he mused.

"I still want to know." she said.

"I was born in 1840. I've been a vampire since 1864." he said.

"Oh." she said unable to think of something to say.

"I knew it would upset you." he said.

"It's okay. I'm not upset, I just didn't know what else to say. What do you say to that?" she asked.

"I don't know. But now you know you're pretty special Elena Gilbert. I've been around a long time and you are the best I've ever had." he told her kissing her forehead. She smiled against his chest and closed her eyes more than ready for bed now.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. Leave me a review please and thank you.

twitter DannielleK1989

Live journal: Dannielle1989.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you enjoy this. I'm taking some things from the show and mixing them up a little bit. The plot filled chapters are starting now, and Katherine's return is imminent. I hope you enjoy this, and let me know what you think. Thank you so much for the response that this story has had. It's not going to be a long story, maybe 10- 15 chapters at the most.

* * *

"So does garlic bother you?" she asked as they sat at the Grill the next day.

"Nope. I love garlic. It adds such spectacular flavour to food." he said.

"I'm assuming because of your ego, you have a reflection in mirrors?" she asked.

"I most certainly do. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see my beautiful face each morning." he said.

"Why can you come out during the day?" she asked.

"This big ass ugly ring keeps me from incinerating in the sunlight. It was charmed by a witch in 1864." he said.

"I see. So witches exist too." she said.

"Yes. I haven't met any since I've been back though." he said.

"Okay, the big question. How do you get blood? I know how I think you get blood, but I'm hoping that there is a better way." she said.

"Normally, I seduce a girl and bring her home with me. Then I compel her not to fear me and I screw her and bite her. I don't kill, and she doesn't remember or really feel the pain." he said.

"How does she not feel the pain?" she asked disturbed by the image in her mind.

"It's not like I tear out her throat or anything. If I bite during sex, the woman doesn't feel it. A vampires bite during sex is pleasurable, not painful." he told her.  
" I find that hard to believe." she said uncomfortably.

"But bagged blood can also keep me strong. It's just not as satisfying." he said.

"Oh." she said.

"I'm sorry about this. I know this is so much to take in." he said sitting across from her.

"It is. But with the way I feel about you, I have to give it a shot. I have to try, it wouldn't be fair to me or you if I walked away now." she said.

"I have to say I'm glad." he said smiling. They sat in silence for a moment when she saw Damon's expression darken a little bit.

"Good morning." Stefan said sliding into the booth beside Elena.

"Stef, what are you doing here?" Damon said deathly calm.

"I'm here for breakfast. I saw you two here and thought I'd join you." he said.

"Where were you last night?" Damon asked curiously. He didn't hear his brother in the house at all last night, before or after Elena showed up.

"I was hunting." he said calmly.

"That's disgusting." Elena said wincing.

"Ah, you know all about my brothers diet now do you? Well I assure you, not all vampires are maniacal killers of humans. Some of us have much more civilized eating habits." he said sneering at Damon, who openly glared in response.  
"What do you eat?" she asked curiously.

"Animals. I don't touch human blood. True it doesn't make me as strong as Damon, but at least I'm not killing people." he said.

"Damon said he doesn't kill people either." she said.

"But he could stop hurting people. He could adopt my diet, but Damon doesn't care about people." Stefan said seeing a weak spot in Elena's adoration of Damon.

"Why don't you drink animal blood?" she asked.

"Because I need my strength. Stefan is just ignoring what he is and hindering his abilities." he said not apologetic at all for his eating habits. She frowned and looked between the brothers.

"You know what, I don't care about your eating habits. It's good that Stefan can manage on animal blood, and its good that you don't kill people. That when you feed on them, it doesn't really hurt and they only remember pleasure. But I will not be put in between you two. If you two have differences, and you don't like each other. I don't care. It doesn't affect me at all. I will not be a weapon to torture the other with." she said firmly. Damon looked at her admirably.

"This feud between us has been going since 1864. But I promise that I won't put you in the middle of it." he said.

"Good. Why did you start fighting?" she asked.

"It always comes down to the love of a woman." he said.

"Ah yes. Katherine." Stefan said almost reverently.

"Who was Katherine?" she asked.

"She was beautiful, impulsive and selfish. And I loved her. So did Stefan. I would have done anything for her, but then so would Stefan. She's part of the reason I'm a vampire now. It was her blood that turned me. I'm not sure if I was with her first or Stefan was, we both have different opinions on that. But he was with her at the same time as I was. Needless to say between Katherine, and Stefan's selfish actions, is why I hate him. I promised my brother an eternity of misery." he said darkly.

"What did Stefan do?" she asked.

"I never wanted this life. And Stefan practically forced me to drink." he said.

"Oh." she said not able to look at Stefan. It was hard to respect or even like someone who potentially ruined the life of the ma she was falling for. Elena glanced up and looked out the window of the Grille.

"Damn it." she said standing up.

"What?" Damon and Stefan asked at the same time.

"Stefan let me out. I have to go talk to someone." she said. Stefan stood up and Elena rushed out of the Grille after the retreating body of Jeremy.

"Jeremy! Stop." Elena called after her brother. She knew Damon was following behind her.

"What do you want Elena?" he asked, obviously high as a kite.

"Why are you doing this? Let me take you home." she said grasping his arm.

"Leave me alone Elena. You may be okay. Losing mom and dad may have only fazed you for a while. But I'm not over it. A good fuck and great friends are not going to fix this for me." he yelled.

"You think that losing mom and dad doesn't still affect me?" she asked.

"Apparently not. You appear to be fine. I'm not. I'm alone Elena. You don't understand. Jenna doesn't understand. No one understands. This is the only way I can deal. Just because you are Little Miss Perfect, doesn't mean I can follow in your footsteps. So just leave me alone." he said storming away from her.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked her as she stood in the middle of the sidewalk after her altercation with Jeremy.

"Did you hear what he said?" she asked.

"I heard everything. I can help you with him. I can make everything go away, and make him normal again." he offered.

"How?" she asked.

"Compulsion." he said.

"What is compulsion?" she asked.

"It's a form of mind control. I can make him be whatever you want him to be." he assured her.

"I don't want to do that to him. I just want him to get better. Don't withdraw this offer though. If he doesn't get better I may have to take you up on that offer." she said.

"I wont." he promised her.

"I better get home. I have to tell Jenna about what happened." she said.

"OK. I'll see you around." he said. She smiled and reached up to kiss him. He kissed her back and watched her walk away.

"You can come to my house to see me." she told him.

"I have something to do tonight." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Something vampire related." he said.

"Oh. Okay. I don't want to know. If you get done early, its the Halloween dance tonight at school, if you want to come by." she said.

"I call you." he told her. She watched him walk away and then she got in her car and drove home.

Damon went home and pulled out maps and old history books, trying to pinpoint the location of the tomb. Mystic Falls had changed so much over the past century and a half, nothing was the way he remembered it. Which of course was to be expected. He just wished it hadn't changed so much, so he could still find the tomb.

"What are you doing?" Stefan walked in, still sulking from finding out that Elena spent the night with his brother.

"I am tracking down the tomb." he answered not really paying attention.

"Damon, please. You loved her once too." he said.

"Are you saying you're still in love with her?" Damon asked raising his eyebrows.

"No. It's just I don't think she deserves to die. I think she legitimately had our best interests at heart." he said.

"So pitting us against each other was having our best interests at heart? Wow Stefan, you must really be deep because not even I understand how that's relevant." he said sarcastically before turning back to his work.

"Please just reconsider this." Stefan almost pleaded.

"I am killing her. I will not have her somehow using her bitchy resourcefulness and getting out, and thus putting Elena in danger." he said.

"She won't get out. She cant. And besides she's far to weak to cause anyone harm." he defended.

"She's weak, therefore desperate. She wouldn't care who she killed for blood. Not that she did anyways." he said.

"You're an ass." Stefan said stomping away.

"Great comeback. Ever wonder if that's part of the reason Elena likes me better?" he called after his brother knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

When Elena walked in the house she was immediately questioned by Jenna.

"How did it go with Damon?" she asked.

"Good." she answered coyly.

"Just good. As your guardian I need details. I need to make sure you're safe." she said.

"I'm safe. And everything is more than good between Damon and I now. I understand him more now." she answered.

"Have he you by chance seen Jeremy?" she asked hopefully.

"I seen him this morning as I was leaving the Grill with Damon. He said some pretty hurtful things to me." she said.

"He's not getting any better is he?" she said.

"No, he's getting worse. I fear we're going to have to stage an intervention." Elena stated.

"Your mom and dad wouldn't have wanted this for him. He has to get better." Jenna said burying her head in her hands.

"Damon offered to talk to him. He said he might be able to help." Elena offered, knowing that talking to him wasn't exactly what he had planned.

"I think that's a good idea. Any help is more than welcome. I have no idea what to do with him." she said.

"Yeah. But I have to go find a costume for the Halloween dance. It's tonight. Caroline is making me go, as payment for quitting cheerleading." she said.

"She's going to make you pay for a while isn't she?" Jenna asked.

"Oh yeah. It's Caroline Forbes, nothing is free with her. But I love her anyways." she said going upstairs.

After poring over the maps for what felt like hours Damon pinpointed the location of the tomb. Arming himself with stakes, he strode out of the house not wanting to hear anymore whining and begging from Stefan. He drove there and got out of the car, unnaturally excited to be killing the bane of his existence. He hadn't yet thought out how he was going to get into the tomb as it was spelled shut by a witch. But he was planning on figuring that out when the time came. He knew something was wrong when he got to the tomb and the door was open.

"Shit." he said as he poked his head inside and it was completely empty. "Fuck." he cursed and spun around to run back to his car. Katherine was on the loose somewhere in Mystic Falls potentially. Along with a whole bunch of pissed off vampires.

"Oh for fuck sakes." he said climbing back into his car and speeding away back to the Boarding House. When he got home he slammed the door so hard that the house shook and poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"You couldn't do it." Stefan assumed by the anger Damon was exuding.

"For the record it wasn't that I physically couldn't do it. It was because the bitch wasn't in the tomb. No one was in the fucking tomb Stefan. Do you know what that means?" he yelled.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"There is half a tomb of pissed off vampires and Katherine potentially roaming the streets of Mystic Falls right now." he said.

"Oh." Stefan answered.

"Yeah." Damon said extremely pissed off. He threw back his drink and poured himself another one.

"That's bad." Stefan stated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. I'm going to the Halloween dance tonight. I have to protect Elena." he said pulling his leather jacket on.

"Katherine wont attack out in the open like that." Stefan assured Damon.

"You think I'm worried about Katherine right now? She's too bitchy and too sneaky to attack in the middle of a high school dance. I'm worried about the others." he said leaving the house.

"I'm so happy you're here. Although your costume really sucks. You wore that last year. Now you and Matt are dressed the same again." Caroline whined.

"It was all I had." Elena defended.

"It's okay. At least you're here." she said.

"I hope Damon decides to show up. But he did say he was really busy today." she said.

"Who's that chatting up Jeremy?" Caroline asked.

"I have no idea. She's pretty." she said of the petite brunette.

"She is." Caroline agreed. Elena turned her head and seen Damon approaching with an almost panicked expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked when he materialized beside her.

"I can't leave you alone. But we can't talk about this here. Too many people." he said.

"Damon what's wrong? Is it something to do with the V word?" she asked.

"Yes. Lots of V words." he said appreciating her code.

"Oh my God. Where are they?" she asked cringing into his body.

"I don't know. I'll tell you about it later. Just right now know that you are potentially in danger." he said.

"Me?" she asked.

"Everyone. Let me take you home." he insisted.

"But Jeremy. He's talking to a girl, and he's not out getting high. This is an improvement." she said.

"Where is he?" Damon asked urgently.

"He's over there by the punch bowl." she said pointing him out.

"Shit. Elena, your brother has the worst taste in friends." he said turning back to her.

"What? You know her?" she asked.

"That's Annabelle. I knew her in 1864." he said.

"Oh my God." she said clutching his arm. He pulled her through the crowd, and Elena heard Jeremy laugh at something Annabelle said.

"Elena!" he called over.

"Hi Jer." she said.

"This is Anna. I met her this afternoon after I talked to you. She's great." he said.

"Annabelle? What are you doing here?" Damon asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"I need to save my mother. That's the only reason I'm here Damon." she insisted.

"Where is Pearl anyways? After all she was always a close friend of the bitch Katherine. Maybe she can locate her for me, so I can kill her." Damon said menacingly.

"Katherine sold out my mother. She was never in the tomb. She had a deal with George Lockwood to grant her freedom." she said.

"Great. Just great." Damon said running a hand through his hair. Elena clutched his arm tightly trying to simultaneously keep herself calm and keep him calm. "Where are the others?" he asked.

"At an old farm house. I'm the only one here. I promise." she said.

"You better now be lying to be Anna, or else I will tear your heart out through my chest. I'm really quite good at that." he said.

"I bet you are. I'm just here having fun Salvatore." Anna insisted.

"Ah, so the warm blood rushing through Jeremy's veins isn't tempting you at all?" he asked.

"Only as much as it tempts you, which judging by your expression, not at all. I've been around longer than you Damon." she said.

"How do you guys know each other? I'm confused?" Jeremy shouted over the group.

"We just do." Damon said, vamping out when Anna laid a hand on Jeremy's arm. He shoved her against the wall and had her pinned there.

"We both know if I wanted to I could get out of here." she said.

"And we both know I would have your heart in my hand before you could move." he hissed.

"Fine. Just let me go." she said. He stepped back and let her down before returning to Elena who looked about ready to pass out from fear and overall mental overexertion.

"What the hell is all of this?" Jeremy shouted.

"Let's just get out of here. I'll explain." Damon said his face returning to normal.

"Just go Jeremy. Maybe we'll see each other again." Anna said. Jeremy nodded and walked beside Elena out of the gym. The incident that had been so catastrophic to everyone involved, was nothing to anyone else. Everyone else was still dancing away and enjoying the Halloween dance.

"Let's just get out of here." Elena said walking to Damon's car, not sure she could drive.

"I'll bring you to pick up your car tomorrow." Damon said. She nodded and let Jeremy slide into the backseat of the car before she slid in the passenger seat. No one spoke until they got back to the house. Jeremy immediately went upstairs not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Can you please take all of this away from him? I don't want him to remember anything that happened tonight." she begged.

"Of course. What about the drugs?" he asked.

"I just want him back to the way he was before mom and dad died." she said.

"Okay. You'll have to invite me in." he said.

"Damon Salvatore, come on in." she said taking his hand and pulling him up the stairs to Jeremy's room. He walked into the room and sat across from Jeremy. It only took a minute or two before Damon stood up.

"Do you want to forget too?" he asked.

"No. I just want to go to bed. You can explain this all to me tomorrow." she said.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." he said pulling away.

"No. I feel safer with you here. Stay with me tonight." she begged.

* * *

Twitter DannielleK1989

Livejournal Dannielle1989


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter isnt my best, but I promise the next one will be better. No matter how many times I changed it, it would not get much better than it is. Apparently this is about as good as it gets. I hope you enjoy it regardless. Let me know what you think.

* * *

In her dreams, vampires that wanted to kill her didn't exist. Vampires who wanted to hurt the ones she cared about. The only one that existed was the one that was holding her in his arms as she slept. She could tell my the tension in his embrace that he wasn't asleep. When she slept beside him the other night he was calm. It was like he was waiting for something to happen. She opened her eyes when the first rays of sun shone through the curtains and seen his cobalt orbs fixated on her.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Perfectly." she told him.

"I'm glad. No scary monsters came to you in your dreams?" he asked.

"Nope. There was only one vampire in my dreams Damon." she said.

"And who might that vampire be?" he asked.

"I don't know. He had dark hair, blue eyes and the hottest body I've ever seen." she told him.

"Sounds familiar." he said.

"I know. I can't place him though." she said.

"Well let me know when you figure it out." he said leaning in to kiss her softly but ardently. The kiss left her breathless and she couldn't find any words to say. "I'll be right here sleeping soundly when you figure it out, since it was be who stayed awake watching you sleep all night long to protect you from any big bads who decide to make an appearance." he said closing his breathtaking blue eyes.

"Damon, I figured it out." she sighed once he closed his eyes. She needed that blue gaze to continue being fixated on her.

"You did?" he asked humour and lust clear in his voice. He wanted her, it was clear.

"I think I was dreaming of you." she told him leaning in closer to him.

"You have no idea how much I would love to continue this right now. But I really cant." he told her.

"Why not?" she asked hurt.

"It's not that I don't want you, because I want you more than you know. But I need to make sure nothing went down while I was mostly oblivious to the world with you here last night." he told her kissing her once more.

"Can I come with you?" she asked hopefully. The last thing she wanted was for her to be left out of the loop while this was happening. No matter what he said it did concern her now. She was involved.

"I guess it cant hurt. I'm just going home to talk to Stefan." he said.

"What would Stefan know?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's just that he was out there all night. He could have heard if something went down. I don't think Anna would have done anything. As far as vampires go, she's got a pretty good head on her shoulders. I don't think she'd hurt anyone unless someone she loved was in danger." he said. Elena nodded somewhat assured about Anna. The last thing she wanted was Jeremy getting involved with someone who would inevitably hurt him. Physically or otherwise.

"What does Anna want with Jer?" she asked, desperate to not see her brother hurt again. She wanted him to have the most normal of a life that he could.

"I don't know. Vampires get together with humans for a variety of reasons. The two most common are food obviously, or love. The love could be in the humanity that the vampire finds in them with the human. Finding a source of humanity is a big thing for us because we don't really have that. We feed on humanity, it feels nice to have someone who loves us. Vampires go through their existence, mostly eternally alone. It's nice to be needed." he told her.

"You think Anna wants Jeremy for food?" she asked fearfully.

"She didn't try to compel him or anything last night. I didn't find any trace of compulsion in his mind when I compelled him. I don't trust her as far as I can throw her, which is pretty far, but I think she genuinely likes Jeremy. I can't be sure though. The best thing you can do is force feed him vervain, and let him live his own life." he told her.

"What is vervain?" she asked.

"A herb that keeps vamps out of your head. It is also poisonous to us if touched or ingested." he told her.

"Oh. That's a good idea. But is there an easier way that to force feed it?" she asked.

"You can put it in his food. You should take it too. And I'm serious about the let him live his own life Elena. He'll learn from his mistakes. He'll just resent you even more if you don't." he said.

"I'll try." she agreed.

"But we should get going." he said.

"I'll just go change." she told him gathering up some jeans and a t shirt before rushing into the bathroom.

When she came out fifteen minutes later, her hair was up and she was dressed.

"Let's go." she said.

"You're quite fast for a girl." he said admirably.

"I can be really slow though too." she told him.

"I'm sure you can, but not today. We have to get going." he said tapping his watch with a smile on his face.

"Fine. You're so pushy." she said following him through the door. They walked downstairs together and a very concerned Jenna met them on the stairs.  
"Elena, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" she asked staring pointedly at Damon.

"I'll meet you in the car." he said kissing her cheek and walking out the front door. He had no idea why he wanted to impress Elena's aunt Jenna, but he did. Maybe he wanted permission to date Elena? He didn't know. He tuned into the conversation inside, needing to know where he stood with her.

"Elena, I'm not good at this." she started.

"What's wrong Jenna?" Elena asked.

"Did he spend the night here?" she asked.

"Yes... but." she started.

"Elena you just met him. You don't even really know him yet." Jenna admonished, concerned.

"Nothing happened Jenna. I promise. He just slept. That's all that happened." Elena assured her aunt.

"Okay. He's a little old for you. And ridiculously good looking." she said.

"He's a little older yes, but he's exactly what I'm looking for. I need him at this point in my life. And he is quite hot isn't he?" she asked.

"Definitely. So all I'm going to say is be careful. Use your head, don't let his looks distract you into doing something that you're not ready for." she told her.

"Okay. But I've got to get going. He's waiting for me in the car." she said.

"Have a good day. Will I see you for dinner?" Jenna asked.

"Ummm, I'm not sure. It all depends." Elena answered before walking out of the house. Elena seen Damon's smirk when she got in the car.

"You were listening in, weren't you?" she asked.

"Of course I was. Even your aunt thinks I'm hot." he said proudly.

"She does. She also thinks you're too old for me. If she only knew." Elena said.

"I was thinking while you were inside. I want you to wear vervain. I have something at home that will keep us out of your head." he told her. She nodded and smiled at him. They made the rest of the trip in silence until they pulled into the driveway.

"You know this is the first time I've been here with you. I've come here to see you, and I've come here with Stefan, but never with you." she said.

"Let's go." he said as they walked into the house.

"Oh its you." Zach said when he saw it was Damon coming in.

"You should be nicer to me, at least I let you live here. And you're still living. I can change that." he told him.

"You keep saying that, but I'm still alive." Zach stated walking into the kitchen.

"Where is Stefan?" Damon demanded.

"I'm here. You really like ruining my life don't you?" he asked seeing him with his arm around Elena.

"This has nothing to do with you. I am only here to ensure that nothing vamp related went down while I was away last night." he clarified.

"Not that I was aware. I spent a typical Damon night last night." he said.

"What the hell does that mean?" he demanded.

"I was sitting here drinking booze and plotting. I'm searching for Katherine. I need to warn her that you plan on killing her." Stefan said.

"Why the hell would you do something like that. Besides that plan is beyond fucked. She's out of the tomb, therefore stronger than me." he said.

"True. You couldn't kill her even if you wanted to." Stefan said happily

"Whose side are you on?" Damon demanded.

"I'm not on a side. I owe Katherine my life, but you're my brother." he said seemingly weighing the choices.

"I don't really care who's side you're on Stefan. Think of it this way, Katherine abandoned you, like she abandoned me. She is an evil bitch who doesn't care for us. I got over the affliction of loving Katherine, but clearly you haven't." Damon said.

"I'm not in love with Katherine." Stefan stated.

"Oh yeah. Then why are you trying to save her life?" he questioned just as the doorbell rang. Zach went and answered it, but he didn't make a noise as yet another vampire walked into the room.

"Stefan!" Lexi shouted as she vamp sped into Stefan's arms. He hugged his friend and Damon glowered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see you. I missed you Stef." she said. "Well look who's here still trying to ruin his brothers life. And has a royally evil bitch with him?" Lexi asked spinning around to glare at Damon and who she thought was Katherine.

"For the record this isn't Katherine." he said rubbing a hand down Elena's back.

"Oh is that right? She looks like Katherine." she said standing beside Stefan.

"If you listen closely she has a heartbeat, unlike Katherine. And also unlike Katherine, she is kind and good. And also unlike Katherine, she chose me instead of Stefan. So Stefan's pouty and broody as usual." he said.

"It doesn't change the fact that you're here to ruin your brothers life." she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Actually my being here as nothing to do with him. I'm here to kill the bitch. Katherine. Not you." he said pulling Elena even closer to his side.

"Are you sure that you are? I mean you are infatuated with her." Lexi asked.

"Let's just leave him alone." Stefan said sulking.

"Come, lets go have a drink away from your brother."Lexi said taking Stefan by the hand and pulling her out the door. Once they were gone, Damon turned to Elena.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Why did she think I was Katherine?" she asked.

"Because you look identical to her. But you're completely different. You're warm whereas she's icy cold. Don't worry about similarities between you two. They are only skin deep." he assured her. She smiled up at him and kissed him.

"So would you say we're safe here?" she asked.

"Yes. Why?" he asked confused by her line of questioning.

"Because, I want you." she answered shrugging her shoulders.

"You want me. Well I can deliver there." he said taking her hand and pulling her upstairs. She laughed and let him drag her upstairs to his bedroom. He slowly undressed and then proceeded to undress her while she ogled his impressive body. He laid down on the bed beside her before rolling over and raising himself up on his arms. She reached up and kissed him while he slipped home inside her. He immediately started rocking inside her gently pushing them both to completion.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Jordan, one of the linebackers of the football team asked when he opened his door to find "Elena" standing on the front step.

"You will come with me. And you won't make a sound. No one needs to know I'm here yet." she said compelling the teenager. He came willingly and when she had him in the woods, she bit into his neck and drained him dry. When she was done, Katherine stood up and smirked. She was home.


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry for the long wait. I was moving and didnt get internet until today. Tomorrow you will havve another chapter of "How do you want it?" for those of you who read it. Thank you to those of you who stuck with me over my hiatus. And I hope you enjoy the update.

* * *

_17 year old Jordan Crawford was found dead today just past the city limits of Mystic Falls. Authorities are dubbing it, animal attacks. The animal in question has been destroyed. The entire town is saddened by this tragedy. Jordan was a gifted football player for his high school, and will be missed both on the field and off. _

"Read this Elena. There was an animal attack just outside of town and a teenager was killed." Jenna said when she came downstairs that morning. She had spent the entire previous day with Damon, but had came home last night.

"Who was it?" she asked rushing over to her aunt who was holding the paper up.

"Read it." she said handing over the paper and sliding a cup of coffee towards her. Elena started reading, and felt her eyes well up when she saw that it was Jordan who was killed. Jordan was a great guy, they were friends. He made a pass at her once in 10th grade, but since then its been clear to both of them, that they were destined to be just friends.

"Jordan." she said softly.

"You knew him?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah we went to school together. We've had classes together since 2nd grade. We were friends. He was one of the best players our football team had." she explained.

" At least the animal was destroyed." Jenna offered.

"I know. But I have to get to school. I don't want to be late." she said gulping her coffee down before rushing out of the house. Jenna watched her go, she felt terrible for Elena, everyone she knew just kept on dying. Jenna heard Jeremy come down the stairs and she stopped him before he left the house.

"Are you sober?" she asked trying to sound authoritative.

"Yes Jenna." he said rolling his eyes.

"Really?" she asked disbelieving.

"I'm sober. This girl I'm seeing disapproves of my drugs. I like her." he explained.

"Well. Good for you. I like this girl, when do I get to meet her?"Jenna asked smiling at her nephew.

"I'm not sure. We're just friends right now I think. I'm trying not to rush it." he said.

"Understood. Get to school." she said picking up the paper and rereading the article about the animal attacks.

"Did you go snacking last night?" Stefan asked glaring at Damon when he came down the stairs the next morning, earlier than he was used to.

"No. Why?" he asked walking over to where Stefan was looking at the paper.

"Someone did. The paper is citing "animal attack" I'm thinking vampire." Stefan said.

"Was it you Lexi?" he demanded at the older vampire sitting beside Stefan.

"No. I'm thinking it was you." she said glaring at you.

"It wasn't me. I was here all night. If it wasn't you and it wasn't me. And Stefan is on his disgusting bunny diet, who the hell could it have been?" Damon said rubbing his forehead.

"I don't know. But I've got to get to school." Stefan said standing up and grabbing his backpack.

"Have a good day Stef" Damon called after his mock cheerfully.

"Do you have a suspect?" Lexi asked.

"I do. And if I'm right we're all in trouble." he said grabbing his keys and his leather jacket and rushing out of the house. He sped to the school and seen Elena walking onto the school grounds.

"Elena, wait!" he called after her.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked softly.

"Be careful today." he told her.

"What's wrong?" she asked sensing a large amount of tension radiating from him.

"Just be careful. Between you and I, the animal attack wasn't an animal per se. Well it was but just be careful." he said.

"Vampire?" she questioned, her eyes widened, as she pictured Jordan being eaten by a savage vampire. He nodded minutely.

"Oh my God." she said burying her head in his chest.

"What's worse, is I have my suspicions on who it was. Just be careful okay. Don't invite anyone into your house." he said tersely. She nodded, in the time that she had known him, she'd never seen him this unhinged.

"Who was it?" she asked fearfully.

"I don't want to worry you. Just please go about your life, but be careful. I have to take care of this. I'll see you tonight." he said urgently. Elena had a hard time wrapping her head around the idea that Jordan was murdered by a vampire. Out of everyone she knew, Jordan was most likely to get a scholarship to college, and make a name for himself in the NFL. Jordan was going to be a success. He was kind, he was fun and he was extremely good at what he did.

"Okay. Just be careful, please." she begged.

"I will. I'll see you tonight. Be careful." he ordered. She reached up and pressed a featherlight kiss to his lips before turning and walking into the school. She looked back a few times to ensure that she wasn't being followed. Elena walked into the school and found Caroline and Bonnie by their lockers.  
"Did you hear about Jordan?" Caroline asked crying.

"I did. Stupid animal." she said not wanting to ruin the world that Caroline lived in by informing her that vampires existed.

"I know. Why Jordan? He was so nice?" Caroline wept.

"I don't know. All the questions you have I do too." Elena said. When the bell rang the girls walked to their class and sat down. Immediately when everyone sat down, they were all informed of the tragedy, and they partook in a moment of silence for their fallen classmate.

Damon drove to the city limit sign where the body had been found and searched around for evidence. Normally he wouldn't care about that well being of the people in this town, but now he had something to live for here. He had to protect Elena, the girl who looked exactly like Katherine, but acted completely opposite. The girl who had managed to tame the man whore vampire that he used to be. When he found nothing he cursed and drove back into town. He needed to figure this out, he needed to make sure Elena, and her friends and family were safe. He had a singular need to ensure her safety. When he was back in the main part of town he stopped at the Grill to have a quick drink. He was mainly searching for _her._

When he walked in, he saw Anna sitting at the bar looking suitably worried.

"What's eating you?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Probably the same thing that's eating you." she replied taking a drink out of her glass.

"The attack." he clarified.

"Yep. I like Jeremy, and I want to protect him." she admitted.

"I want to protect Elena too. So it appears were on the same side this time around." he stated.

"It seems. But I have to go. I promised Jeremy I would meet him in the library on break today. Good luck." she said.

"Keep an eye on Elena too." he said.

"I will." she agreed. Damon threw back the last of his drink and walked out of the Grill, heading home. When he walked inside Lexi was sitting there drinking a glass of his liquor.  
"Figure it out?" she asked.

"No. You could help you know." he stated irritably.

"I don't want to help you. I will help Stefan, but not you." she stated.  
"We're after the same thing." he remarked.

"Doesn't matter. I will not help you. It's against the rules." she said.

"Whatever." he said pouring himself another glass of liquor. He stood with his back to the door when he heard the front door open and shut. He spun around and glared at the person in the doorway.

When the lunch bell rang, Elena followed her friends outside so they could eat their lunches. The atmosphere at the school was saddened today and it was easy to see why. The death of one of the schools most prized students was a tough pill to swallow. It was going to take everyone some time to get over it.

"What are you doing tonight Elena?" Caroline asked softly

"Spending time with Damon." she answered, knowing there was nowhere else she could picture being for the evening.

"OK. I was just wondering if maybe you'd want to hang out or something." she suggested.

"I would love to Care but I just really need to be with my boyfriend tonight." Elena explained.

"Okay." Caroline nodded understanding.

" How about a rain check?" Elena asked smiling.

"You bet." Caroline said smiling.

"Katherine." Damon said when he saw the older vampire standing before him with her hands on her hips.

"Damon." she said, her voice a sultry whisper. The same voice that made him fall in love for the first time many many years ago, and the same voice that he now hated with a brutal passion.

"What are you doing here Katherine? Has running gotten tiresome over the past hundred years or so?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You know I would have come to find you if I could Damon." she said, even though he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was lying.

"You would have? That sounds like something you would do for Stefan instead of me." he mused stroking his chin.

"I cared about you both Damon. Stefan made me feel, you made me feel things intimately that I've never felt before." she told him.

"Why are you here?" he demanded crossing his arms.

"I needed to see you, and Stefan. I missed you guys." she said.

"And is that why there is a dead teenager that succumbed to an "animal attack"?" he asked.

"I'm a vampire Damon, and it was just too easy to get him to come with me. Too easy. I am a wee bit baffled by his referral to me as "Elena" though." she said thoughtfully.

"You will leave her alone." Damon snarled.

"You know this Elena? It must be the doppelganger. Such an interesting thing to happen. Now that there is a new doppelganger, I am finally off the hook." she said

"Elena has no part of this. Leave her alone." Damon hissed.

"You feel for the human." Katherine noted shocked.

"I feel more for her, than I ever did for you." he told Katherine without remorse.

"Ouch." Katherine said feigning hurt.

"Well this is literally going nowhere, so why don't you get the hell out of my house." Damon demanded.

"Nah. I think I'll stay awhile." she said sashaying around him swaying her hips provocatively into the parlour to pour herself a drink.

"I've killed people for a lot less than drinking my alcohol Katherine." he hissed.

"You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to." she said as she threw back a glass of his prized bourbon and sunk into a chair.

"By all means, make yourself at home." Damon said sarcastically. They sat there in tense silence until Damon heard a car pull up in front of the house.

"Shit." Damon said hearing the heartbeat.

"Ooh its human. Judging by your expression it must be your little girlfriend. I so hoped I'd meet her." Katherine said positively gleeful.

"Leave her the hell alone." he said as he flashed to the door before she could knock. "You can't be here right now." Damon said to Elena urgently.

"Why? I needed to see you." she said finding his behaviour odd.

"Just believe me. Go home. I'll come find you later after I deal with an unfortunate issue." he assured her.

"Well hello there Elena. I don't suppose we've been introduced." Katherine said striding out from the parlour.

"Oh my God." Elena said. Damon wrapped an arm securely around her shoulder.

"Leave her alone Katherine. I will kill you." he warned her.

"She looks just like me." Elena stated softly, staring wide eyed at the ancient vampire.

"Well you're quite astute. Great job Elena. Yes you look just like me. And apparently we have the same taste in men too. How interesting." Katherine stated rolling her eyes.

"I only like Damon. Unlike you who liked both of them." Elena remarked, feeling brave with Damon's arm wrapped around her.

"We'll see. After all Stefan is the brother you want to get serious with. Damon is the one you want to have sex with." Katherine explained.

"I don't want to get serious with Stefan. I have no interest in Stefan whatsoever." Elena said.

"You don't want Stefan right now, but eventually you will." Katherine told her. The three stood in a tense silence until the door opened and Stefan walked in.

"Katherine?" he asked his eyes bugging out when he saw her.

"Hello Stefan." she said softly.

"Now that everyone has seen each other, can we please get the bitch out of my house." Damon demanded.

"I'm hurt that you would say something like that to me. You know what happens when I'm hurt?" she asked.

"Not that I care, but I'm sure you're about to enlighten me." Damon said rolling his eyes.

"People get hurt." she said simply. Before Damon could even comprehend anything other than Elena's safety, Katherine had flashed across the entrance way to the stairs and snapped Zack's neck causing him to fall down the stairs.

"Zack." Stefan shouted rushing to his dead uncle. Katherine disappeared leaving everyone in a state of panic.

"Oh my God." Elena said burying her head in Damon's chest.

"Shh, it's okay. She won't ever hurt you." he promised her.

"How do you know? You can't always be with me." she asked softly. The terror very clear in her voice.

"I can be. I'll never let you out of my site. I promise you." he vowed to her holding her face tightly in his hands, so he could look in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the wait. Just a few chapters left, this is going to be a fairly short story. Let me know what you think as always. Your reviews really inspire me to write what comes next. I like this chapter and think it turned out pretty good. I hope you all like it too.

* * *

"It seems like I'm going to have to take drastic measures Lena. He still won't ask me out." Caroline whined when they sat at the table Monday morning.

"I couldn't tell you Care. I don't really speak to Stefan often. I'm team Damon. Him and Stefan don't get along." she said.

"Ah. But I think I am going to have to ask him out. How degrading is that. Having to ask out a boy because he won't ask me out." she whined.

"It's not. I pursued Damon at first. After the first kiss anyway. Now we're very much together." she said.

"I suppose. Could you maybe do some recon for me. You spend a lot of time at his house. Can you find out if he has another girlfriend?" Caroline begged her friend.

"I'll see what I can find out for you." Elena sighed.

"Thanks, you're the best." the blonde enthused hugging her friend tightly.

"I was planning on going to see Damon after school anyway, so I'll see what I can find out." Elena said returning Caroline's hug.

"You really shouldn't be here. Damon is on a witch hunt and its you he's after." Stefan said when he turned around to find Katherine standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

"He wouldn't be able to hurt me even if he truly wanted to. Which I don't think he does. I'm here to see you Stefan. I missed you." Katherine said.

"Katherine its been 145 years." Stefan said running a hand through his hair.

"I never stopped thinking about you. Not even for a day. A single hour. It has always been you and running on my mind constantly." she said.

"If you cared so much about me, why didn't you take me with you?" he asked.

"I was thinking about you. I left to protect you Stefan. You were safer here without me. But I never truly left you. I watched you and wanted you from a safe distance all these years." Katherine said.

"Why did you go after Damon too?" he asked the question that had been plaguing his mind since 1864.

"I was selfish and he had this passionate personality that completely drew me in. I fell in love with you but I fell in lust for him." Katherine explained.

"You pit us against each other. We were always in competition for your affections. And then you left, we tried to save you from the church. But you were never in there. We died for you." Stefan said shaking his head.

"I never wanted this life for you. You never deserved this curse." Katherine said. Stefan sighed audibly and brushed past her, walking downstairs.

"Stefan listen to me." she called.

"I already listened, and it kind of feels like more of your mind games Katherine. It's not going to work this time. Did you say the same thing to my brother?" he asked.

"I haven't actually spoken to him since he said he planned on killing me if I went anywhere near Elena." Katherine remarked.

"Ah so when are you going to make your move on him?" Stefan asked as he uncharacteristically poured himself a glass of Damon's good bourbon.

"I'm not. I told you, I came back for you. Not Damon. Damon is aware of this." Katherine said.

"I kind of doubt Damon would have went back to you. He's spent the past couple weeks hunting you down to kill you. Damon hates you. I wish I could hate you too. But I don't. I have always had the ridiculous notion that everything you did, you did out of love for me and Damon. Or even just for me. But no, everything you did, you did out of selfishness." Stefan stated throwing back the glass of alcohol. The liquid burned his throat and he winced..

"But you don't hate me Stefan. Do you? I've said this a few times now, but I came back for you. Don't you believe me?" she asked her eyes wide and almost innocent.

"You've never done something solely for me before. Why should I believe that you did now?" Stefan asked.

"Because it's not entirely for you. I came back for me. I fell for you in 1864, and I want you back. I've been empty this entire time. I want you to come with me. Run with me for an eternity. We'll finally be together. Please Stefan." she asked letting some vulnerability ooze into her voice.

"How can I trust you?" he asked quietly.

"You just can. Now quick question, why aren't you in school? I wondered that when I heard you rummaging around upstairs. I thought you were all about fitting in?" she asked.

"I am. But even normal teenagers take a sick day every once in a while. I'm mourning."he said.

"Zack?" she asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes Zack. I watched you kill him Katherine. He was our last living relative. My only family other than Damon." he said.

"It wasn't my fault Stefan. You didn't hear the kind off things your brother said to me while you were gone. He insulted me and hurt me. You know how I get when I'm insulted and hurt." she said trying to find a way to put the blame on Damon.

"What did he say to you?" he asked, he knew with the way that Damon hated Katherine, it was a safe bet that she could be telling the truth.

"He said he hates me. And that he cares more about the human than he ever did me. He said it aiming to hurt me and I reacted the only way I know how. I'm sorry my actions hurt you more than they hurt him." she said apologizing.

"He does care more for Elena than he ever did you. I've never seen him like this before. It's different. He's more careful and he hasn't had a late night snack for a long time. He's changed." Stefan explained.

"But the sex can't be nearly as good as it was with me. Come on. What can one human girl do for him that I couldn't?" she demanded.

"My guess would be its around the same. When you two were together you were a vampire and he was human. Now hes a vampire and Elena is human." Stefan said uncomfortable.

"It can't be the same. Me and Damon just fit together in bed. I rocked his world but this girl what can she give that I couldn't?" she asked jealous.

"I thought you weren't into my brother?" Stefan asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm not. I just hate being rejected." she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Right. Well you're going to have to get over it. Damon rejected you. That's not going to change." Stefan said sitting down.

"Where is Damon anyways?" Katherine asked realizing that he wasn't home.

"No idea. He left this morning and hasn't been back." Stefan said shrugging his shoulders.

Neither knew how long they had talked but when they both heard a car pull up in the drive and a heartbeat they both turned towards the door.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked when Elena walked through the door.

"I'm sorry. Damon told me I could just walk in whenever I wanted." she said uncomfortably, when she saw that Damon wasn't at home.

"It's fine. As you can see Damon's not here right now. I'll tell him you stopped by." Stefan said dismissing her.

"Actually I need to talk to you for a minute." she said wringing her hands together.

"Okay stop right there. You have Damon, you have to suffer with him now. Leave Stefan alone." Katherine interjected.

"That's not why I'm here at all. I'm happy with Damon." Elena said.

"What do you need?" Stefan asked.

"I know this girl who likes you. She's been waiting eagerly for you to ask her out since school started. But you haven't. I've been sent here on a recon mission to see if you're available." Elena said trying not to reveal the girls identity.  
"It's Caroline isn't it?" Stefan asked. Elena nodded sheepishly.

"Tell her that I think she's great. But that I'm not interested in a romantic relationship with her. I have bigger things on my plate at the moment." Stefan said apologetically.  
"That settles it. Uh tell Damon to call me when he gets in." she said.

"No need. I'm here. What are you doing here?" Damon asked confused when he walked in the door to find Elena standing in front of Stefan and Katherine.

"Doing a recon mission for Caroline." she said.

"Ah, what does this recon mission entail?" he asked sidling up to her and placing his hands possessively on her hips.

"Caroline wants to ask Stefan out, or vice versa. He hasn't taken the leap so I was sent here to find out if he had another girlfriend or anything." Elena explained.

"Mission completed?" he asked.

"Yep. I got all the info I needed. I better get going to I can get the information back to Caroline, who is no doubt waiting eagerly by the phone for my call." she said.

"I'm sure she can wait a little while. I've got you here now." he said kissing her cheek all the way over to her ear where he lightly nibbled on the lobe.

"Too much of an audience here. If you couldn't remember everyone in this house at the moment has exceptionally good hearing. I refuse to have an audience during intimate moments." she replied before pecking him softly on the lips.

"I see. You go finish your mission and I'll see you tonight. I'll pick you up and take you for dinner." he said kissing her lightly.

"Sounds good. I'll tell Jenna you're taking me out. She'll be so impressed since shes certain all we do is have sex." she said.

"She's so wrong there. I can count on one hand how many times we've actually had sex since we got together. It's not many. I'm hoping to rectify that at some point." he said smirking at her.

"I look forward to it. But I have to go. A jumpy and nervous Caroline Forbes is never fun." Elena said kissing him once more before rushing out of the house.

"Now that was the Damon I remember. Seducing a girl. I liked that Damon." Katherine said.

"Well I don't like you. Speaking of which why the hell are you here?" he demanded.

"I'm here to see Stefan. This doesn't concern you." Katherine stated.

"The hell it does. This is my house. Get the hell out and leave Elena alone." he said before storming upstairs.

"Oh thank God you're here. What did he say? Is he seeing anyone? Does he like me in that way? Does he like me at all?" Caroline demanded throwing questions Elena's way before she could even step inside the house.

"First of all Care, what are you doing here? I thought you were waiting for me at your house. I went there and your mom told me she hadn't seen you yet today." Elena said.

"My mom is home. That's a rare change. But anyway change of subject. Stefan?" she hinted.

"Stefan is unavailable. He likes you as a friend but that's about it. I'm pretty sure he's involved with this girl named Katherine. But he wouldn't say for sure. I'm sorry Care." Elena said softly.

"It's okay. He was just a high school crush. I'll move on now. There are several other boys on my list. Is it okay if I go after Matt?" she asked.

"Matt? You like Matt?" Elena gasped.

"Yeah. I've liked him for a while. But I didn't want to say anything since he's your ex. And friends don't date their friends exes. But I like him. Hes a genuine good guy something I haven't had the pleasure of dating before." Caroline said wringing her fingers together. A sign that she was nervous.

"Go for it. Like you said Matt is a good guy. You would be good together." Elena said getting over her shock that Caroline wanted Matt.

"Really? Are you sure?" Elena asked.

"I have Damon now. And only unhappy people tear down happy people. I'm happy with what I have with Damon. It's amazing and its perfect. So go for it. You and Matt are two of my best friends. And I want you to be happy." Elena said. Caroline nodded gratefully before grinning.

"Do you want to do some recon for me and Matt?" she asked hopefully.  
"Not a chance. My recon days are over. Besides I'm busy tonight. Damon is taking me out for dinner." she said smiling.

"Damon is taking you out for dinner. I thought it was just sex between you two. Sorry I was listening in." Jenna said not sounding apologetic at all.

"it's okay. And yes he is picking me up tonight to take me for dinner. You can be impressed now." Elena said.

"I am more impressed than you will ever know. Great job Damon." Jenna said before venturing back into the kitchen. Elena laughed and Caroline stood up.

"I guess I'd better go if I have to figure out how I'm going to get Matt Donovan to like me. Since you refuse to help." Caroline said grabbing her purse.

"Don't try to hard with him. Matt is a good guy don't go into your psycho girlfriend to be mode." Elena instructed.

"I'll try." Caroline said smiling.

When Damon showed up a couple hours later Jenna invited him in.

"Elena will be right down. This is her first dinner date in a long time. Treat her nice." Jenna instructed.

"I plan on treating her nice. This is my first dinner date in a long time too." Damon told her.

"Well, I assumed with your devastating good looks and charm that you were never dateless." Jenna said flustered.

"Just because I haven't had a dinner date in a really long time doesn't mean that I've been dateless." Damon told her.

"Right. Of course. Some people skip the dinner and go straight for the sex." Jenna said awkwardly. Damon smiled and nodded.

"Elena will be right down." Jenna said disappearing into the kitchen. Damon laughed softly at the more than awkward conversation.

"I'm coming. I promise. I just lost my shoes." Elena called from upstairs.

"It's okay. I can't say its a bad thing to be waiting for a beautiful woman." he called back to her.

"Thank you. The shoes go perfectly with me dress. Please tell me I was supposed to dress up at least a little bit. Because I did. I don't really want to stand out wearing a dress while you're in your usual clothes." Elena said frantically.

"I dressed up a bit. Rest assured I'm not taking you to the Grill. That's more Stefan's thing than mine." he called.

"Good." she said. He heard random items being tossed around and the occasional annoyed groan.

"Need any help up there?" he asked.

"No. I'm good. I just lost the shoes that my mom gave me for my birthday. Black pumps that go with my dress perfectly. I'm getting annoyed here. I'm ten seconds away from phoning Caroline to tell her to bring the shoes back." she called. Damon grinned and turned his head to the hall closet seeing a pair of black high heeled shoes through the crack in the door.

"I think I found them." he called back.

"What?' They're down there. Let me see." she said running down the stairs in bare feet. "Aha. There they are." she said grabbing the shoes from the floor of the closet and slipping them on her feet.

"Now I'm ready." she said smiling at him.

"Let's go. You look lovely though." he said leading her to his car. He opened the door for her and Elena caught Jenna's glance from the front window. She smiled at her and Jenna grinned obviously impressed.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"Just wait and see." he said putting the car in gear and driving away. They ended up at a beautiful outside restaurant. All the tables had candles on them with white tablecloths. It was beautiful.

"This is wear we're eating." she said brushing some invisible lint from her black one shouldered dress.

"Yes. Has the best food in the city. Next to mine of course. You look beautiful." he said taking the hand that was picking at her dress. She smiled as he pressed his lips to the back of her hand. The host led them to their table and took their drink orders before disappearing. The restaurant was small, only ten tables and very exclusive. Elena had heard of it, her dad had taken her mom their on their anniversary the year they died.

"This place is amazing." she said happily.

"I like it." he answered.

"My dad brought my mom here on their last anniversary. She loved it. They got all dressed up and left. They were so happy." she said smiling. They ate and talked like a normal couple. Simply enjoyed the others company. When they were done eating he took her hand.

"So where too next?" she asked.

"I have this weird need to impress your aunt so I am taking you home and kissing you goodnight." he said.

"Really? You're coming upstairs with me right?" she asked hopefully.

"Not tonight. She seems to think that I only want sex, and I intend on proving her wrong. I'll drop you off and kiss you goodnight. Then go home. I'll see you tomorrow." he said. She smiled and nodded.

"Fine. But you better have something spectacular planned for me tomorrow night." she said.

"Don't worry. I will. I will blow your mind." he promised as he walked her to her door.

"You better. Now kiss me so I can go inside and go to bed." she said. He grinned and pressed his lips to hers softly and tenderly.

"Good night." he said.

"Goodnight Damon." she sighed before walking into the house.

When Damon got home he was immediately attacked.

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed when a syringe of vervain was injected into his body.

"I have to protect the town. Katherine told me its your fault Zack is dead and I believe her." Stefan said as he carried the dead weight of Damon's body down to the dungeon.

"Stefan? What are you doing?" Damon asked shocked before succumbing to unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

Damon went in and out of consciousness. His eyes would open but then immediately close again. After a few more hours like that they finally opened and stayed open. He groaned when he saw Katherine standing across from him.

"What the hell do you want?" he demanded as he sat up slowly.

"Just came to check on the prisoner. Here is some blood. Your brother was insistent." she said tossing him a bag of blood before leaving. He shook his head trying to shake the grogginess out of him and ripped open the bag. While he was drinking a thought of terror ripped through him.

"Elena." he said his eyes wide.

"She's fine brother. Katherine wouldn't hurt her. All she wants in this moonstone thing and then she's leaving. She'll leave and I might go with her." Stefan said coming to stand in front of him.

"I still don't fucking get it Stefan. Why the fuck would you betray me for that skank?" he demanded.

"She was right. It's your fault that Zack is dead. Zack was my only living relative." Stefan said.

"I was right wasn't I? When I said that you still had feelings for Katherine?" Damon asked knowingly.

"I don't know. I wouldn't if you would have kept your hands to yourself when it came to Elena." Stefan muttered.

"If I remember correctly, Elena wasn't into you. She was into me from the beginning. Partially because I don't know, I saved her life." Damon stated.

"It doesn't matter anymore Damon. You can have Elena." Stefan said.

"Are you ever going to release me? You and Katherine are terrible at this hostage thing. You're feeding me." he said.

"Because I don't want harm to come to you. You're only in there until Katherine finds the moonstone and leaves. Then you can be free." Stefan told her.

"Oh joy." Damon said sarcastically.

"I really thought he would have come over last night. I really thought he would. I haven't seen him since he dropped me off after dinner." Elena said worriedly to Caroline who was busy planning how to get Matt to like her.

"I'm sure he just got busy doing something else." Caroline said distractedly.

"I hope so. But my problem is that he hasn't called me either. No calls, no texts. Nothing." Elena said wringing her fingers.

"I'm sure he's just busy. I don't think he;s ignoring you." Caroline said.

"I don't think he is either." Elena told her friend. She worried that Katherine got to him or one of the other bad vampires who were supposedly free. Elena seen a happy Jeremy and Anna walk onto the quad hand in hand.

"I'll be right back." Elena said getting up and rushing over to them. She needed answers. "Anna can I talk to you for a minute?" Elena asked. Anna nodded and followed Elena a little ways away, out of earshot of the uninformed humans.

"What's up?" Anna asked.

"Where are those other vampires? The ones that escaped when Katherine wasn't in the tomb?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. My mother grouped them all up and they're gone." Anna assured the human girl.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Elena asked.

"I wanted to stay for Jeremy. I haven't had someone who I cared about like that in a very long time Elena. It feels good to be wanted." she said.

"So the tomb vampires aren't an issue?" Elena asked.

"Last I heard they were on their way to California. My mother missed the California sun." Anna said.

"Thank you. That makes me feel so much better." Elena said breathing in a sigh of relief.

"What's on your mind?" Anna asked.

"I haven't heard from Damon. Nothing at all. It worries me." Elena admitted.

"Ah yes the elder Salvatore that has you completely wrapped around his little finger, and vice versa if I remember correctly. I'm going to tell you something, I have never seen Damon Salvatore so hung up on someone before. Not even Katherine, when he was still pining after her. I'm sure he'll call you." Anna said patting her arm.

"I'm worried about whether he's alright. What if Katherine got to him?" Elena asked.

"I don't know what she's after, but she's always been a jealous bitch. If she wants something, she'll try to get it." Anna stated.

"I don't think she wants Damon. She is clearly into Stefan." Elena said shaking her head.

"She has always wanted them both. She considers them hers. I'm pretty sure she has genuine feelings for Stefan, but like almost any woman; human or otherwise; likes having sex with Damon." Anna told her. Elena nodded her head and smiled at Anna.

"Thank you. I'm going to have to go over there tonight to make sure he's okay." Elena said.

"I'm sure he's fine." Anna said.

"I know that. But I still need to see him. With all this drama and danger, I just need to know for myself that he's alright. He's not answering any of my calls and that worries me." Elena said.

"Good luck. But I better get back to Jeremy." she said as they walked back over to Jeremy. She took his hand and they walked away. Elena walked back over to her table and sat down beside Caroline.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Caroline asked curiously.

"That's Anna. Jeremy's new girlfriend." Elena answered.

"Oh. What were you talking about?" Caroline asked.

"Damon. I'm worried that he hasn't called me back." Elena admitted.

"Why would you tell her?" Caroline asked.

"I told you already, but you didn't have much insight. Anna knows Damon from a while back. I'm going over there tonight." Elena said.

"Oh OK. I was hoping you'd want to help me trap Matt tonight." she said hopefully.

"Oh no. That's your game. You want to do this whole epic scheme thing, while I think you should just tell him you like him."Elena said.

"Elena, that only works in the movies. In the real world you have to plan it out." Caroline said.

"I didn't have a plan when Damon and I got together. I told him I liked him and here we are." she said.

"That's you though. Things don't work like that for me." Caroline whined.

"We should get to class. The bells going to ring." Elena said standing up and grabbing her backpack.

"Stefan I found it. I can't believe I found it." Katherine practically squealed when she came back to the boarding house a bit later.

"Where?" Stefan asked intrigued.

"The Lockwood house. It only took a wee bit of charming to get the mayor to show me the moonstone. I lied about my identity told him I was a scientist trying to analyze that supernatural qualities of the rock. And like most men, he succumbed to whatever I wanted." she said gleefully.

"That's good. So what now? Are you ever going to tell me what the moonstone is for?" he asked.

"It's just an old curse. As long as the moonstone stays with me, then it'll all be good." Katherine said shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay. But what are you doing now?" he asked.

"I'm leaving. As promised. I need to keep running. Staying in one place too long is dangerous. Are you coming with me?" she asked.

"I think that I will." Stefan said after thinking about it for a minute.

"Really?" she asked genuinely shocked by his decision.

"Yeah. Really. There's nothing here for me. Only my brother and he has Elena." Stefan said sure of his decision.

"Great. You go pack a few things and I will go say goodbye to your brother." she said walking downstairs.

"So I hear you and my brother are leaving." Damon said.

"Yep. It's been good to see you again." Katherine said sarcastically.

"You too." he said with the same sarcastic lilt to his voice.

"I would untie you, but that would be pointless. Mainly because the gloves have went missing and there is enough vervain to keep you compliant in those ropes for days." she said smirking.

"Whatever. As long as you're gone from Mystic Falls, I will chill here for as long as I have to." Damon said.

"Maybe your dear Elena will come and rescue you." she said laughing at him. He rolled his eyes as she walked away. Truthfully it didn't matter how long he stayed tied up. As long as Katherine Pierce was gone from Mystic Falls, then all was well.

When school was over Elena rushed out to her car and drove to the boarding house desperate to make sure Damon was alright. She know that technically it had only been one day, but it worried her that she hadn't heard a single word from him. She walked into the house and rushed up to his room. The bed appeared to have been untouched. It was clear he hadn't slept in it last night. Checking every other room in the upstairs and main floor of the big house she came to the door leading her downstairs. Downstairs was one area that she had never ventured into. It scared her a bit. She walked down the stairs into a faintly lit room.

"Damon!" she called.

"Elena?" his voice rasped out. She rushed forward to what looked like a cell and threw open the heavy door.

"Oh my God. What happened?" she asked kneeling down beside him and untying the ropes that had him trapped.

"Katherine and my idiotic brother kidnapped me." he muttered.

"why couldn't you break through the ropes. I know you're stronger than that." Elena asked.

"the bitch soaked them in vervain. They were burning me." he answered rubbing his marked up wrists.

"Come with me. Let me take care of you." she said taking his hand. He stood up and let her lead him out of the cell and back upstairs.

"Why did they attack you like that?" she asked.

"Because I would try to stop Katherine from doing whatever it was that she did." he answered.

"Oh. I'm scared Damon." she said, once they were upstairs in his room.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"I could have lost you." she said.

"I'm right here. And I'm fine. The wounds are already healing." he said kissing her lips once. " Are you still scared?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm scared Katherine will come back." she said. He kissed her once more and she smiled up at him.

"Now?" he asked.

"I'm scared about how my life turned into a supernatural horror story in only a couple of months." Elena said. He kissed her harder this time and her hands clutched his back.

"Anything else?" he asked her.

"I'm scared of how much I want you." she said. He grinned at her and kissed her again harder this time.

"Well I'm scared of how much I want you." he replied kissing her and lowering her to the bed.  
"Why does that scare you?" she asked curiously.

"Because I have never wanted anything so bad in my entire life." he answered as he hovered over her responsive body.

"Really? I thought that maybe Katherine... before you started hating her." she asked needing to hear it come from his voice.

"No. You mean more to me than Katherine ever will. I was obsessed with her for so long, and at the time I thought it was love. But all it was an unhealthy obsession. Now, with you I know what love is. I love you Elena Gilbert, and it only took me 170 odd years to find it." he told her caressing her cheek with the hand that wasn't holding him above her.

"I'm glad you found me. I'm glad you saved me life and I'm glad you're here lying with me now. I'm happy its you and no one else." she said.

"Me too." he assured her before kissing her. Knowing the conversation was over for now, she slipped her fingers up the back of his shirt, trailing between the muscles there. He kissed her harder as she bunched the fabric of his shirt up trying to get it off him. After all the danger, and the worry she needed him now. She needed him to consume her, make her forget anyone else. She wanted to forget that Katherine ever existed. She wanted to forget Caroline's unnecessary plan to get Matt to ask her to the decade dance. All she wanted was to feel Damon. All she needed was Damon. He allowed her to rid him of his shirt before kneeling over her, straddling her hips. He motioned for her to sit up. When she did he pulled her t-shirt off of her and unclasped her bra before pressing kisses all along the length of her collar-bone. She dropped her head back giving him full access to her neck, leaving her in a vulnerable place; a position she knew he would never take advantage of. He moved up to her lips before laying her back down on the bed with her head on the pillow. Her dark hair fanned out around his pillow and with her swollen lips and naked chest she looked beautiful. He popped the button on her jeans and pulled the zipper down, before pulling the denim over her hips and dropping them to the floor along with her panties.

"Make love to me. Make me forget everything around me." she begged. Instead of responding with words, he pressed a tender kiss to her lips before quickly removing all his clothes. When he was undressed he slipped back on top of her and slid home inside her. Her nails dug into the skin of his back and he started moving rhythmically inside her. She bit her lip to keep from calling out his name as he brought her higher and higher.

"Just let it go." he told her. He continued to move and she locked her ankles around his waist making him go deeper than before.

"Oh God. Baby." she moaned when he hit a deep spot inside her that he had never hit before. She closed the short distance between their lips and kissed him deeply while his lower body never stopped its delicious assault on hers. He lowered his body to cover hers completely and wrapped his arms around her back. He rolled them so she was on top of him. It didn't take long for her to get her rhythm as she rotated her hips in a circular motion causing him to hiss in pleasure. She lifted herself up and sank back down at a different angle causing his eyes to roll back in his head.

"I love the effect I have on you." she whispered as she continued to move.

"Jesus." he moaned. He felt his balls tighten and his length twitch inside her. "Fuck. Baby I'm cumming." he said as he exploded inside her. The sensation of him exploding had her going off seconds later. She continued rolling her hips subconsciously as she orgasmed on him.

"Sleep now." he insisted as he rolled them onto their sides with him still inside her.

"Uh huh. Is it safe now?" she asked hopefully.

"Katherine and Stefan are both gone. It's just you and me." he promised her.

"I like the sound of that." she said dreamily.

"Close your eyes and sleep." he insisted, pulling out of her and kissing her forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

I can't believe this is over. This was an incredible journey and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all the favourites and the alerts and a major thank you for all of you who left me reviews. I really appreciate each and every one of you who supported this story. I actually really like this chapter. So I hope all of you do too. Now, for all the readers of "Feels so Right" the sequel "Eternally Yours" will be up soon. The first chapter is almost done. I hope you all tune in for that as well. Thank you so much to all my readers silent of otherwise for making this story so popular.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the vampire diaries. everything canon to the show and or books is property of the CW network and LJ Smith.

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to a high-school dance." Elena said laughing a few weeks later.

"Isn't that what normal, drama free couples do in this town?" he asked as he used the mirror on the back of the door to tie his tie.

"I guess so, but after the past couple months I have experienced things I've never experienced. Had horrors faced towards me that I had never dreamed of. But after all that chaos, here we are. Going to the school dance. It's just weird. A good weird through." she told him.

"I think we deserve this after Katherine and Stefan, and the almost threat of the tomb vampires." he said walking into the bathroom where Elena was expertly applying her makeup.

"I think I agree with you. Besides I'm curious to see if Matt fell for Caroline's charms. I've been occupied with you for the last few weeks, and I haven't seen Caroline and Matt together at school. But then again he's been hanging with the jocks lately and Caroline has been with me and Bonnie." Elena said.

"You look beautiful by the way." he said going to stand beside her in the mirror.

"Well thank you. We are a pretty impressive couple." she said looking at their reflections in the mirror.

"That we are. Baby that may be the understatement of the year." he told her kissing her temple. This was just what they needed after the drama of the past few months. Everything that involved vampires and any sort of drama. Tonight was just about them being together and having fun like a normal couple. Something that they hadn't really done since they got together.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Almost. I just need to put my shoes on. But I don't want to smudge my nails, they're still drying." she said of her newly french manicured nails. How she was able to do her makeup with her nails, and not smudge them was still a mystery. The strappy sandals that went with her light blue dress were a completely different story.

"Well then take a seat my dear. I will do it for you." he told her motioning for her to walk into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and lifted her foot onto his lap. He tenderly caressed her foot before picking up the silver strappy sandal and slipping it onto her foot without smudging her toe nails which were also still drying.

"Well thank you." she said smiling as he slipped her shoes over her feet without disturbing her nails.

"Now are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Just grabbing my handbag and then we can go." she said. She picked up her purse and followed him down the stairs. In the past few weeks they hadn't heard a single word from Stefan. They figured that was a good thing because he was with Katherine and the furthest she was from Mystic Falls the better. He opened the car door and she slipped into the passenger seat. He shut the door and flashed around to his side and slipped in beside her.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Are you?" she retaliated.

"I sure am." he assured her.

"You know this might the the first time we've ever actually gone out to an event together. We've went for breakfast, and dinner. But never out as a group." she said.

"I don't really do the whole dating thing." he told her honestly.

"But you are now." she noted.

"You must be a very special girl." Damon told her as he started up the car and headed towards the school.

"I'm glad." she told him, leaning over to kiss his cheek while he drove. He smiled when she kissed his cheek. No one in his entire existence had been tender with him; but she was more tender than he had any right to expect.

He pulled up outside the school and flashed around to her side, helping her out. She happily laced her fingers with his as they walked through the open doors into the Mystic Falls High-school gym. The last time she had been at a school dance it had been at the beginning of hers and Damon's relationship, and they had just found out about the tomb vampires. It had not been a fun evening. It was also the night she had pleaded with him to stay with her because she was afraid to be alone and they compelled Jeremy to forget all he had heard. Now Jeremy was here, with a vampire. A vampire that Elena trusted to not harm Jeremy in any way.

"Do you want to dance?" Damon asked.

"I need to find Caroline first." Elena said moving through the throngs of people on the dance floor. Elena found Caroline sitting dismally at a table alone.

"No Matt?" Elena asked sitting down.

"No. He said he's try to make it. But he's not here. I don't think he's into me either." she whined.

"What did you do? Did you do your patented try too hard technique? Because Care, he's never been into stuff like that." Elena told her friend.

"I should have listened to you Lena. I should have and now I'm alone at the school dance, while everyone else is out there having fun. Even your brother is having more fun than I. It's not fair. I'm such a loser." she cried.

"You're not a loser Care. You just need to stop trying to hard." Elena soothed her friend.

"I'm trying. But its not as easy for me as it is for you. You're Elena Gilbert, and guys just fall for you all the time." Caroline pouted prettily.

"Care, guys fall for you too. You just try too hard. You just need to go with it. I'm sure if you would have just told him you liked him, you would be in a different situation than you are now." Elena consoled.

"It's not fair. I'm all alone." Caroline whined. Elena threw her hands in the air and Damon massaged her shoulders trying to calm her tense muscles.

"Oh my God. Matt's here." Elena said.

"What?" Caroline asked perking up instantly. Matt had just walked through the door and offered a smile at Elena who had an extremely relieved look on her face.

"Thank God you're here. Caroline is seriously killing my happy buzz." Elena said when Matt joined them.

"I got off work late." he said as form of an excuse.

"Doesn't matter. Here you are. Maybe you should ask Caroline to dance." Elena suggested.

"In a minute. I was beginning to think that you got abducted or something Lena. I haven't seen you since Stefan randomly decided to leave town. Funny I was just beginning to like him." Matt said frowning.

"I've been spending a lot of time with my boyfriend. Haven't really had time to see anyone else. We had a rough few weeks." she admitted.

"I see. But you're here tonight. I'm glad to see you." Matt said hugging Elena in a friendly manner.

"I'm happy to see you too. But you should really ask Caroline to dance. I'm going to dance with my sexy boyfriend." she said.

"Have fun." Matt called after them as Elena grabbed Damon's hand and pulling him into the middle of the dance floor.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Damon asked as he was more than willingly dragged onto the dance floor.

"Now you have to dance with me baby. Put your hand on the small of my back and then we can get moving." she instructed.

"I have danced before you know. I've known how to dance since eons before you for born." he reminded her.

"You seemed to be struggling." she said smirking at him.

"I don't struggle with anything." he retorted. She smacked his chest and buried her head in it. This was the kind of relationship she wanted. She didn't want one that was filled with too much drama for them to enjoy themselves at all. They had found moments to enjoy each other, throughout the course of the relationship, but not nearly enough. They were making up for it now by spending as much time together as they could. Elena could honestly say she had never seen less of her family.

"Hey Lena?" Jeremy said as him and Anna danced over to them.

"Hi. How's it going?" she asked happily.

"You know this is the first dance I've actually ever went to that I'm part of a couple, and I'm not high?" he asked.

"I'm proud of you Jer. You and Anna make a great couple." Elena said genuinely.

"Thanks. But we're going to leave you two alone. Jenna says to tell you to come home at some point. She says you cant spend every waking moment with him." Jeremy said.

"Maybe tonight." Elena allowed.

"Jenna also said to force you to come home if you didn't volunteer." Jeremy called back.

When the dance was over Damon drove Elena home, and like the traditional boyfriend he walked her to the door.

"I'm going to miss you tonight." he said.

"No you're not. You are going to meet me upstairs in my bed. What Jenna doesn't know won't hurt her." Elena whispered conspiratorially.

"Sounds good to me. Now I'm going to kiss you goodnight, then I'm going to leave." he said seeing Jenna watching from the front window.

"Sounds good to me." Elena said lifting her chin so he could kiss her. They kissed deeply for a moment; tongues massaging. Damon pulled away and walked down the front steps to his car. Elena opened the front door and found Jenna standing there.  
"I'm impressed. He didn't fight to come inside. Although I think the past couple weeks of practically living with him was enough. You should be about ready to go on a Damon detox." Jenna said walking with her into the living room.

"I'll never be ready for a Damon detox."Elena said dreamily.

"Just keep in mind, that you are only 18. You have so much to see and do. At this age you don't even know what you want. You think you do, but you really don't. Even I don't know what I want. I wish I had someone to help me figure it out. Damon is a good guy, maybe he'll help you." Jenna said.

"I know he would. But right now, I can't see there being anything or anyone out there that I want more than Damon. He completely consumes me." she said.

"I can see that. But its getting late. I'm heading to bed. No sneaking out. I will know." she warned.

"Don't worry. I will still be here when you get up in the morning." Elena assured her aunt.

"Good. Are you going to wait up for Jer?" she asked

"He's with Anna. Probably won't be home tonight." Elena told her.

"Fine. I let you stay at Damon's for a couple weeks, I guess I should give the same judgement lapse to Jeremy too." Jenna said walking to her room which was down the hall from Elena's.

"Goodnight." Aunt Jenna." Elena called back sweetly.

"Goodnight Elena." Jenna called back before shutting her bedroom door. Elena opened hers and found Damon climbing back through her window.

"Where did you leave your car?" Elena asked nervously.

"At my house. I just vamp sped back here." he said kissing her briefly.

"Good idea. Now there should be absolutely no suspicion from Jenna." Elena said sitting on her bed.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Jenna said something tonight. She said that I'm only 18 and at this age its impossible to know what I want." she said.

"I mean when I was younger all I wanted was Matt. And then I met Stefan and for the shortest possible time I did want him. Then I met you and I want you. But on top of that, I don't know what I want. I don't want my uncertainty to tear us apart in the future." she said. Damon smiled softly to himself as he remembered having a conversation very similar to this with her the night her parents died.

"You want what everyone wants." he told her using the exact words he used that night.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger." he told her.

"You consume me." she whispered.

"I've been around a long time. You just want what everyone wants, and its normal to be uncertain at this age. But all you really want is to be loved and cherished and consumed." he told her.

"Yes. And you give me all of that." she whispered not wanting to alert Jenna to her company.

"I love you." he whispered kissing her lips softly. She smiled against him and lowered herself to the bed beneath her. He followed her down and covered her blue silk covered body with his.

"I want you." she whispered back.

"Can you be quiet?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"If I have to." she told him.

"I really don't want Aunt Jenna barging in here mid-coitus." he told her.

"Me neither. That would be hard to explain." she laughed.

"So I will make love to you as long as you keep your pleasure quiet." he bargained.

"Sounds good to me." she agreed. He immediately started pushing her blue silk dress up and she raised her arms so he could pull it off of her. He immediately disposed of her lingerie when the dress was on the floor before stripping himself out of his clothes.

"I wanted to do that." she pouted.

"I'm faster." he told her.

"Good point." she allowed as he covered her body with his own once again. He raised himself over her so the crest of his cock was pressing against her opening. He pushed forward until he was fully seated inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his strong body more firmly down on hers. He took her hand in his and laid it on the pillow next to her head as he began rocking in and out of her slowly. The passion built and Elena bit back her moans of ecstasy.  
"I love you. I love you. I love you." she whispered over and over again, each time he thrust inside her. He kissed her lips and his tongue wrestled with hers inside her mouth. Her free had roamed down his back as far as she could reach, needing to feel every single inch of his toned flesh.

"I'm so close." she whispered. He felt her muscles clamp down on him and knew it wouldn't take long for her to explode.

"Come with me." she begged. He picked up his pace and pushed himself to the brink of orgasm. Their eyes locked as they came together. He spilled within her and she convulsed around him. Damon buried his head in her neck and laid there until he came down from his high.

"Wow." she said.

A little while later they were still laying in the post coital glow from their lovemaking.

"What do you want Damon?" she asked after the comfortable silence.

"I want a love that consumes me." he said honestly.

"Do I consume you?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes." he answered without hesitance.

"It's only fair because you consumed me the moment that we met." she said pressing one final kiss to his lips before falling asleep.


End file.
